Naruto Redone
by Sella94
Summary: What if even before becoming a team, the soon to be members of Team 7 we’re already a perfect team. What if through their academy days, their goofiness, fan-girling ways, and emo selves, was all just a little act. how will kakashi survive.
1. Meeting Team 7

What if even before becoming a team, the soon to be members of Team 7 we're already a perfect team. What if through their academy days, their goofiness, fan-girling ways, and emo selves, was all just a little act. All with strange powers and abilities. Will Kakashi survive with his sadistic team.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, I'm sad D;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what?"

"Shut the hell up teme, at least I got a headband." Naruto shouted. Sakura looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun, why did you go to all that trouble just to get a headband, you could of gotten hurt." she said softly. Sasuke snorted.

"Its because the dobe cant do a simple cloning jutsu, so he had to steal the Scroll of Seals." Naruto glared.

"Your just jealous that I got to learn a new jutsu and you didn't!" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto threw his hand behind his head. "Mizuki-teme got off easy. Ne, what do you think his blood taste like?"

"Who cares, and what's up with you and blood anyways." Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked and licked his lips, "I don't know." His eyes flashed crimson. Sakura tugged at her rather annoying red dress. After tomorrow they could final drop their little act, they could final be themselves. She looked at the moon before her eyes dropped.

Sasuke saw her start to slouch. He walked up to her and lifted her up in his arms. Sakura rested her head against his chest before falling into a quite slumber. Sasuke gave Naruto a short nod before heading back to the village. Shortly after Naruto made his way to Ichiraku for a quick 2nd dinner, leaving behind him what use to be a forest but was now reduce to ashes by non other than the soon to be Team 7.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

"Congratulations to all of you at made it here, from now on you are all adults. Ninja's of our village hidden in leaf. Now I shall…" a loud bang interrupted Iruka. Everyone looked back at the door.

"Shut the hell up teme!" Naruto shout as he walked into the room. He was dressed in orange sleeveless sweater and sweats. Under his sweater was a fishnet shirt, his headband on his arm. He had a lollypop sticking out of his mouth, both ears were pierced. Sasuke and Sakura following him. Sasuke smirked and 'Hn'ed' him. Sasuke was dressed in white sweat pants and white hoodied sweater with a black stripe on the right side of his sweater. Under his sweater was a black tank top, both ears pierced and his headband no were to be seen. A sword strapped on his bacl. Sakura was in a black kimono that ended at mid thigh with red petals and butterflies on the sleeves. Her obi was red with black petals and in her hand was a matching umbrella. With longs boots ending below her knees and a pair of fans tucked into her obi, her look was complete.

Naruto felt all eyes on him, he turned around, "What the hell are you looking at." a vain on Iruka's head popped.

"Naruto Uzumaki, watch your language." Naruto shrugged, but Iruka ignored that, "Now you 3 take your seats, I'll let your tardiness pass." they took their seat at the middle of the room, Naruto turned his head to look at something, or rather someone. Iruka cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I will now be announcing the teams. Team 1..."

Ino leaned forward. "Why were you with Sasuke-kun forehead girl?" She growled. Sakura looked at her but turned her attention back to Iruka. "Are you trying to look sexy or something, well its not working. And Sasuke's sooo going to be on my team!"

"That's nice." Sakura yawned into her hand before resting her head against Sasuke's shoulder, which earned her a glare from just about every girl in the class.

"Now for Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto turned his head, "Sakura Haruno," Sakura cracked open an eye, " and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke quickly cover Sakura's ears to protected them from all the loud protest of the fan girls. Iruka was about to silence them but Naruto beat him to it. He slammed his hand on the desk. "Damn it!" Sasuke smirked at him, releasing Sakura's head.

"Looks like I win dobe, pay up." he held his hand up to Naruto as he dug into his pocket to take out a large wad of money. Sasuke quickly put it into his own pocket. Naruto glared at him.

"Why the hell was I put on the same team as that teme." he shouted. Iruka chucked an eraser at his head. Naruto grabbed his sore head before glaring at Iruka. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke was put on your team because he passed with the highest score while you Naruto got the lowest." Naruto sank back into his seat ignoring everyone's laughter. Sakura turned her head and patted Naruto's head earning her a large grin from the fox-boy. Iruka continued with the teams, "Team 8..." (You know the rest)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe forehead girl got Sasuke in her team, while I'm stuck with you two." Ino shrieked. Shikamaru glared at her.

"What's so good about that Sasuke guy any why." Ino gasped.

"Sasuke is like a god, he's perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes…" and she went on. Choji looked down.

"Hey isn't that Sasuke down there." Choji pointed.

"Where!" Ino rushed by him, searching for Sasuke. Shikamaru stood next to her.

"Where's he going."

"Who cares, Sasuke-Kun!!!" Ino shouted. Below Sasuke turned his head, hearts appeared in her eyes. Her Sasuke-kun was looking at her, or at least that's what she thought. Running up to Sasuke was none other than Naruto and Sakura. Ino almost fainted at what she saw next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked behind him and his eyes softened as Sakura ran up to him, behind her was Naruto. Sakura ran into his open arms before giving him a quick peck to the cheek. Sasuke smirked and kissed the top of her head. He gave a quick nod to Naruto. "We should start heading back." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, hey you think Hinata-chan is cute." Naruto asked with a sly grin. Sasuke gave him a look as they walked back to the academy. "Ne, I was thinking of asking her out."

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that Hyuga-sama would let you date her so easily, after all she is the Hyuga Heiress and you're the Kyubi container." Sakura explained.

Naruto snorted, "Who cares, its more fun when you have to break a few rules." His eyes flashed, "and maybe a few bones." he said darkly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Save that for the enemy nins dobe." Naruto just waved him off before sticking a lollypop in his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what's taking them so long." Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked up from his book.

"Be patient dobe. Who knows how long you'll have to wait for your target on a mission, better start practicing now."

"Yeah Sasuke-kun's right." Ino said quickly attaching herself onto him. Sasuke prided her way from his body before going to stand by Sakura, who was curled up on a desk sleeping.

Soon the door opened to reveal two people, a man and a woman. They soon left taking with them teams 8 and 10, leaving only team 7. The frown on Naruto's face dropped and his face became blank. He took out another lollypop and sat down on the floor, pulling out a kunai to play with as he waited. Sasuke put his book away and gathered Sakura close to him, keeping her warm as she slept. After 2 hours of waiting, Naruto got tired. He popped up and grabbed an eraser from the board. Sasuke watched him. "What are you doing?" Naruto turned around.

"That's what he gets for being late." Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura started to stir, she open her emerald eyes.

"He's coming." she said quietly, she stood up next to Sasuke and watched the door. They heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Naruto couldn't keep a grin off his face as their sensei got closer. Soon there was a hand on the door, and when it opened the eraser dropped. Naruto held his stomach as he fell to the floor laughing, Sasuke shook his head and Sakura just tilled her head.

Kakashi looked at his students, the Kyuubi boy, the Uchiha survivor and the Haruno girl. He cleared his throat gaining there undivided attention. "Well my first impression of you guys, I hate you all." he said with a smile. The young teens just shrugged. "Well meet me on the roof." and he disappeared in a poof. The 3 genin made their way to the roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof

"Alright why don't we start by telling each other about ourselves." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

"Your like, dislike, your dreams and your hobbies." the 3 genin started at him, he cleared his throat, "I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like well you don't need to know that as well as my dislikes. I really don't want to tell you my dreams and for hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies." 'smile'

'We only learned his name.' they thought. "Alright why don't you start." he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and Sakura-Chan's cooking. I hate having to wait for the 3 mins for instant ramen. And I don't like the Teme!" He pointed at Sasuke who just shrugged. "for hobbies I like pulling pranks. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage alive, so that everyone shall bow at my awesomeness! Hahahah." Naruto jumped up and an stormy background appeared behind him. His moment was cut off when Sasuke chucked a rock at his head. Naruto fell down holding his bleeding head. "What the hell was that for Teme!!"

"Shut up." Naruto was about to lunge at him, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Alright kiddies that's enough. You next." he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things and I hate just about everything. As for my hobbies, training and reading. My dream is none of your business, only two people know it." Naruto grinned knowing who he was talking about.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, 'just as I thought.' "Ok now of our only lady."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like sleeping and flowers. I don't like…" she mumbled something out that they couldn't hear, "my hobby is hanging around with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun and my dream is to become the strongest ninja I can be." she ended with a yawn.

Kakashi nod, "Alright tomorrow were going to do survival training."

"Why we did that in the academy already." Naruto asked. Kakashi laughed.

"Well this is a different kind of survival. Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will become genin, the other 18 will have to repeat the academy." He said evil, a flashlight under his chin.

"So can we go now?" Naruto asked, Kakashi anime fell, didn't these kids care? He got back up. "Yes you are all free to go, meet me at training field 7 and 5 tomorrow, oh and don't eat breakfast." and he disappeared in a poof. The 3 genin all looked at each other with evil looks on their faces.

--

Kakashi looked at his new students profiles

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Stamina- above average_

_Ninjutsu- above average_

_Taijutsu- above average_

_Genjutsu- average_

_Chakra control- average_

_Other- hate working with others_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Stamina- above average_

_Ninjutsu- below average_

_Taijutsu- average_

_Genjutsu- below average_

_Chakra control- below average_

_Other- like to do thing by himself, goof off_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Stamina- below average_

_Ninjutsu- average_

_Taijutsu- below average_

_Genjutsu- above average_

_Chakra control- above average_

_Other- one of Sasuke's fan girls_

Needless to say he wasn't expecting much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

Naruto stumbled down the path, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eye. When he arrived at the training grounds he meet up with Sakura and Sasuke. They set their bags down in the middle of the field and waited for their sensei. Naruto turned to Sakura, "Ne Sakura-chan you got any food?" she nod and started digging in her bag. She pulled out 20 rice balls of Naruto, and a few sliced tomato for Sasuke. The boys sat down next to her and enjoyed their meals. After eating, or inhaling in Naruto's case, the 3 continued to wait. Sasuke pulled out a book while Sakura rested her head on his lap. Naruto started doing squats, push up, and sit-up to keep himself entertained.

By 9 o'clock Kakashi final showed up. "Hello." He said happily

"Your late!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Naruto glared before shouting 'Liar' Kakashi placed a clock on a stump and set it for noon. "Alright for today's training you will be trying to take these bells away from me." He held up 2 bells. "Failure to do so will be an automatic fail." the genin nod, "Alright begin!" and they disappeared. Kakashi looked around, not even Naruto could be found, "Looks like I'll have to find them myself."

--

In a small clearing they stood behind the trees so they couldn't be seen. "So what's the plan Sasuke?"

"It's obvious that the test is about team work, and if its team work he wants then it's team work he gets." Naruto nod. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Do you see him." her eyes were cloudy as she stood in the shadows of a tree.

"Hai, he's 4km north northwest." Sasuke nod.

"Alright lets get going." the others nod.

"Final some fun." Naruto said as he licked his lips.

--

Kakashi looked around him, 'where are they?' he heard a rustle in a bush, he quickly threw a barrage of shurikens and kunais.

"Hey that's not very nice." Naruto stepped out of the bush, licking his bleeding hand, "That hurts." his wound started healing, he grabbed a kunai and threw it towards Kakashi who quickly dogged and just avoided a strong kick by Sasuke. He slid back and watched the two boys, 'looks like they got it figured out, but where's little Sakura.' he jumped out of the way of a hand full of shurikens coming his way. He used his arm to block a kick from Naruto, with his other hand he grabbed his foot, throwing him towards Sasuke. 'as expected'

Naruto flipped in the air landing next to Sasuke. With a nod of their heads they both started to form hand signs, "Shadow clone Jutsu." 10 Naruto's appeared all charging towards Kakashi. He nimbly dodged each attack, out of the corner of his eye he saw a large fireball heading his way. He jumped back as the Naruto's poofed away. The 2 boys stood in front of him with smug faces. Just as he was about to attack he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see the last member of team 7.

Sakura meet Kakashi's eye, she stood in the shadows under her umbrella. Suddenly her shadow under her lunged towards Kakashi. He just out of the way, but when he landed it attacked again, he kept sidestepping just enough to dodge her attack. 'so she can control her shadow.' he was lost in though to not notice Sasuke and Naruto attack him from behind. Just as they were about to land a hit he ducked, relief was short lived as darkness enveloped him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, you think he's dead?" Kakashi let out groan has he tried to block out the voices of his students. He shot up and looked around, next to him were his students all looking at him with curious faces. He stood up and coughed into his hand.

"We'll it looks like you guys got the bells. Well now you have to decide which one of you has to go back to the academy." they all looked at each other, then at Kakashi.

"Here you can have them back." Sasuke threw back the bells. Kakashi gave a questionable look. "If one of us doesn't pass then we all don't pass."

"Yup, we are a team…" Naruto started.

"And we are one." Sakura finished.

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Hum, you 3 are one you say, well I guess this means…" dramatic pause, " You pass." he smiled.

"Alright! We passed!" Naruto shouted jumping for joy. Sasuke smirked and Sakura gave a small smile. "Hokage here I come!"

Kakashi frowned a little, it looks like he need to have a little talk to Iruka about those profiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it. The more reviews the faster I'll update! XD


	2. Teaching

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

I hope you guy like it

____________________________________________________________

Team 7 waited at the red bridge for their sensei. Naruto popped in his fifth lollypop into his mouth glaring at the river below them. "Dobe don't glare at the water, it didn't do anything to you." Naruto was about to open his mouth but was cut off by Sakura's soft voice.

"He's coming." in with a poof Kakashi appeared.

"Yo."

"You're late!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi waved his hand.

"Sorry, sorry. But I have your first mission." Naruto got close to him, really close.

"Mission." He said with sparkling eyes.

"Hehe, alright Naruto." He pushed the blonde-haired boy away. "Here is your mission." on the outskirts of the village, an old woman lifted her head when she heard a scream.

"You want us to what!!" Naruto shouted.

"The academy needs a few people to watch the younger children while the teachers take care of a few things. But don't worry the other 2 teams will be there too." Kakashi said happily.

"Will you be helping us sensei?" Kakashi smiled.

"Of course not!" he said happily, the three anime sweat dropped. Sakura looked up at him with watery eyes. Kakashi flinched a little.

"You're leaving us on our first mission 'sniff' do 'sniff' you really hate us 'sniff' that much." 'Tears' 'wobbly lip' Kakashi didn't know what to do, he couldn't move.

"I'm sure you'll be fine on your first mission." 'Tears' he bit his lip.

"Sensei, do we really have too?" Sakrua asked with a cute pout. Kakashi looked away.

"Yes, now get to the academy, your mission will start soon." and he quickly before poofing away.

"Ow man, I though you had him Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Sorry." She said sadly. Sasuke glared at him.

"Eh, Sakura-chan it's alright, ok please don't cry." he pleaded. Sakura smiled and nod her head. Sasuke cupped her cheek and made her face him. He gentle wiped her fake tears away.

"We might as well get going and get this thing over with." they all nod and made their way to the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 sat in the empty classroom waiting for the other teams to show up. Sakura sat on top of a desk, kicking her legs back and forth eating a lollypop she got from Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were having a glaring contest.

"Well well well, if it isn't good ol' Naruto." Naruto turned to the person that called his name.

"Oi, Kiba how's it going?" they high-five each other.

"Good, can you believe this is our mission?"

"I know, hey at least we can make fun of the others that didn't pass che losers." Both boys laughed at the ingenious plan.

"That's a little mean isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares." Naruto shouted then turned to Hyuga in front of him. Hinata's face turned tomato red when their eyes meet. Naruto smirked. He walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, but before he even touched her, she fainted.

"Oi, Hinata." Kiba and Shino both caught her. Naruto walked back up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke just punched him on the head.

"Ow teme! My brain's in there!"

Sasuke looked at him, "what brain?"

"Sasuke!" he was about to lunge when a purple flash appeared.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I've missed you. Did you miss me, I know I missed you." Sasuke glared at Ino and jerked his arm away from her.

"Hello Choji, Shikamaru." Sakura greeted. Shikamaru nod at her and Choji gave her a wave.

"Looks like were all here." Kiba said looking around the room. "The rookie 9. So when does this stupid mission start?"

"Not until everyone gets here." Shino said quietly, "I hear that theirs another team that joining us."

"Another team."

"Yeah, a year older than us, how troublesome." Shika yawned.

"Who are they?"

"That would be us." everyone turned to the door…

"Holy mother fucker fucken shit! Look at his eyebrows. And his hair!" Naruto shouted pointing at the spandex wearing boy. Lee had fire burning in his eyes.

"How dare you insult Gai-sensei's youthful hairstyle!"

"That's a hairstyle?" Naruto shouted back.

"How dare you…"

"Lee that's enough." Neji said next to him. He looked at everyone in the room, "So you are the new genin." he meet the eyes of a certain Uchiha, he glared. "You what's your name."

"Its common curtsey to say your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke answered coolly. Neji glared while Ino had hearts in her eyes, as well as Lee at what he saw.

He marched pass everyone and stood in front of Sakura who was reading Sasuke's book. She looked up when she felt someone staring at her; she tilted her head at the boy she saw.

"Hai?" Lee's cheeks turned pink. He grabbed her hand and kneeled down before her. Behind him stood two very, very angry ninja's.

"You are an angel sent from the Heavens. Your beauty surpasses that of any flower. My name is Lee, please be my girlfriend." Before Sakura could even open her mouth, Lee hit the other side of the room. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of her, both glaring at Lee.

"Stay away from Sakura-chan bushy brows." Naruto shouted holding Sakura tightly.

"Naruto-kun, I can't breathe." Naruto quickly released her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Me hurt you!!" Naruto sobbed. Sakura patted him on the head. Sasuke glared at Lee.

"Stay away from her." he hissed. Lee got up and slid into a fighting stance.

"My name is Rock Lee, and who are you?"

"Name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, I challenge you to a battle," he looked at Sakura. "My angel, I shall free you from this demon." Sasuke twitched. Lee winked at her, sending her way a heart. Before it could get anywhere near her, Sasuke cut it up into a million pieces.

He pointed his blade at Lee. "I said stay away from her." they both ran at each other.

"Iruka-sensei is coming, I don't think he'll be happy is the class room gets destroyed." Standing in-between them was Sakura. Lee's foot in her hand and Sasuke's blade by her neck.

"Sakura don't do that, I might not be able to stop in time." Sasuke said putting is blade away.

"I trust you." she let go of Lee's foot. And just as she said, Iruka open the door.

"Well it's good to see you all again, I hope you're all doing well so far." everyone nod. "Alight then I'll bring you guys to the students." they followed him out the door.

"Iruka-sensei, why do you need us the watch the whole school?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I can't really tell you why but the Hokage has called all sensei's into his office, and you guys are the perfect people to fill in for us here in the academy." they were outside and were greeted by hundreds of pairs of eyes. Iruka called all the students attention, "Alright everyone, these ninja's will be you teachers for today. Make sure you behave alright." they all coursed 'Hai' at the same time.

"Wait you want us to teach." Ino asked.

"Yes of course, but don't worry you'll do fine. Good luck." and he disappeared. They were left alone with all of the students.

--

"Hey, hey get off, let gooo!" Naruto shouted, trying to push away the little brats trying to take his weapons. "Don't touch that. TEME think of something."

"I'm kind of busy here." Sasuke shouted back, both he and Neji were pinned back to back by their fan girls. "Sakura genjustu now!" in a tree above and away from her fan boys; lee included Sakura started forming hand signs.

"Mugen no jutsu." (Dream Art) every student became lost in his or her own dreams. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sakrua jumped down from the tree to join everyone else.

"Sakura how long can you hold this up for?" Sasuke asked.

"With all the people under it right now, about 10 minutes more or less." she answered.

"Sakura you're amazing." Lee praised run towards her with open arms. Naruto, who was glaring at Lee as he held Sakura close to him, threw him back.

"Alright here's the plan, there are 4 different classes. Each team will take care of a grade; Team 8 will take care of the 1st years.

"What we get the preschoolers!" Kiba protested.

"Team 10 will get the 2nd years."

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Your team," He pointed at Neji, "Will take care of the 3rd years. And we'll take care of the 4th years." Neji glared at him.

"Who made you leader." Sasuke faced him.

"Got a problem Hyuga?" 'Glare' 'supper glare' 'death glare' 'supper-awesome-glare-of-coolness-and-greatness glare'

"Sasuke, we're running out of time." Sakura cut in, looking a little sleepy. Sasuke nod.

"Alright everyone you know your jobs. Sakura release." she nod, everyone snapped out of it and looked around.

"Alright everyone listen up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he watched Ino try to teach the 2nd years how to throw a kunai properly.

"No, No your have to hold it like this!" Ino shouted. The little girl glared at her.

"Shut up you old hag!" a vein in Ino's head popped.

"What did you call me you little brat!" Choji munched on his chips.

"Shikamaru 'munch' shouldn't we help her?" Shikamaru looked at him.

"Na, she can handle it herself." he said falling asleep, ignoring Ino's cries for help. Choji just shrugged and continued eating as his female teammate was being attacked by the students.

--

"Yosh! Let your youthfulness power you!" Lee shouted as he watched the students run around the track for stamina training. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Neji don't you think we should stop him. I mean look at them!" she pointed at the students who were running their 32nd lap of their 200-lap run around the track. Many of them were dragging their feet already and some looked like they could faint any second.

Neji just kept a blank face. "They need to build up their stamina; this is nothing if they expect to become ninjas of the leaf."

"Urragh, hopeless!" Tenten threw her hands up in the air.

--

"Doggie!"

"Hold on Akamaru, I'm coming buddy!" Kiba ran into the mass of little children who had kidnapped his best buddy Akamaru. Said doggie was whining as the kids pulled his legs, tail and fur. He was not having fun. "Give him back you damn brats!"

"Kiba calm down." Shino called out but Kiba ignored him, he 'nicely' shoved the little brats out of his way.

"S-s-shino shouldn't we stop him?" Hinata asked timidly. Shino just nod his head no, as Kiba was dog piled by the preschoolers.

"Oi! Don't just stand their, HELP ME!!!!" Kiba shouted.

--

"Kyaaa, SASUKE-KUN!!" the fan girls shouted all around him. His eye twitched, he sent a death glare to all the fan-girls and Naruto. Said boy was laughing his butt off on the ground, 'I hope he chokes on that lollypop' and just like that Naruto started choking on his lollypop. Sasuke smirked, 'serves him right."

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun smirked at me!" a girl shouted.

"Why would he smirk at you, you whore!" Another one shouted.

"He's mine!"

"No Mine!" all the girls started arguing, giving Sasuke enough time to escape. He ran up to Sakura and Naruto. He glared at the laughing Naruto who stopped choking on his hard candy.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto ignored him.

"Sasuke-kun what should we do now, it looks like we're no the only ones having trouble." Sakura said looking at the other teams. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Everyone looked at him. "Were going to put on a little show." His teammates gave a small smirk while the others gave him a questionable look.

--

"Alright, every one of us has our name in this bag. When our names get pulled out we spar till first blood, understand." All the students in front of him nod their heads. All of them excided to see a battle. "Alright any questions?" a 4th year student raised her hand. Sasuke nod towards her, she blushed.

"I-I w-was wondering I-if y-ou w-would…" Sasuke cut her off before she could finish.

"That's has nothing to go with what we are doing, now any other questions?" Sasuke asked ignoring the crying girl. "Good no questions." he pulled two names out of bag, "The first battle is between Sakura vs. Tenten." both girls nodded and made their way towards the middle of the training field. They faced each other waiting for the signal to begin. Tenten slid into a fighting stance while Sakura opened her umbrella. "Begin!" the two girls didn't move.

'What is she doing?' Tenten moved for her weapons, 'might as well make the first move' in a blink of an eye Tenten sent 10 shurikens towards Sakura. Sakura just stood there as the shurikens made a small turn completely missing her. Tenten was down founded, "What happened? I missed." She gasped out loud. Sakura raised her arm and pointed at Tenten. Her shadow started flying towards her. Tenten gasped and jumped away.

"Hey I thought only the Nara clan could do that!" Kiba shouted, he turned to Shikamaru, "Is she part of your clan or something?" Shikamaru frowned.

"No." the Nara boy was deep in thought.

Sakura's shadow once again rushed towards Tenten. Tenten flipped back avoiding the shadow, she jumped high in the air to avoid an attack. All the students ooh and awed as they watched the battle. Sakura frowned when Tenten jumped in the air, she lifted up her hand and pointed at her. Suddenly her shadow below Tenten rose up in a vine like shapes. On vine wrapped around Tenten's ankle pulling her down to the ground. She landed with an oomph.

"And the winner is Sakura." Sasuke announced when he saw the small bleeding scratch on Tenten's leg. Sakura walked up to the girl and offered her a hand. Tenten looked at her before smile and grabbing her hand.

"That battle was to short, I was really hoping to see your skills as a weapon master, Tenten-senpai." Tenten smiled at the younger girl.

"Maybe we could train sometime." Tenten suggested, Sakura looked up and smiled as she nod her head yes. They made their way back to the others, when suddenly steel wires surrounded Sakura. She gasped when the wires tighten around her body, she let out another gasp when she felt herself being pulled back. She looked back to see 4 figures in black, one in front was holding the wire pulling her towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted running towards her, he was stopped when one of them threw a shuriken in front of him. He glared at the man that threw it, he took a step forward but stopped mid step when 2 shurikens flew past him right towards 2 students. The 2 kids froze in place as they saw the deadly weapons come closer, they did what anybody would of in their place, they screamed…

________________________________________________________________________

What will happen next

I hoped you guys liked it


	3. Next Mission

**Hey guys, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Dx **

**Special thanks too.**

**BlueSword23 **

**CCRox4Eva **

**craznekotwilightperson13 **

**Twisted Musalih kerapal bubbles Orochimaru-and-Tobis-Lover **

**The Sociopathism of Trees **

**FlameGage JuubiNoOkami jonie92 **

**stopstart **

**BronzeButterfly18 **

**StarS 009 **

**Catching Dreams **

**For the reviews. Thx XD **

**Now on with the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the sound of clashing metal, a smile danced on their face when they opened their eyes. In front of them was Neji, a kunai in his hand. He turned around; "Are you two alright?" the two gave him a short nod. Neji turned back to the enemy to see all of them ready to fight. A cry of pain made Sasuke and Naruto snap their heads around to see the first ninja holding the wire had thrown a kunai right at Sakura's shoulder making it bleed.

Sasuke gave him a hateful glare, his teeth ground and his eyes flashed red. Naruto's eyes turned an unholy crimson as he watched the blood run down his little imouto's arm. Sasuke started towards the man Naruto hot on his heels. They both dodged the shuriken flying towards them and let the others handle protecting the students.

Sasuke jumped in the air as Naruto made 10 shadow clones, all of them charging to the man holding Sakura. The only women in the group stepped forward, taking out three shadow clones. She got lost in the clouds of smoke as the clones disappeared leaving an opening. Naruto summoned his zanbatou, raising it over his head ready to deliver a deadly attack to the women. Inches from his target, another man had pushed her away and blocked Naruto's zanbatou with a kunai. Naruto growled as he added more force into his blade, he pulled back and took another swing. Metal met metal as they continued to exchange blows, none to any avail.

Sasuke landed next to Sakura who was struggling against her restraints, biting her lip as pain shot through her body. Sasuke took out his blade and was about to cut the wires when a strong kick to the stomach set him flying back. He flipped in the air and glared at the man that attacked him who had fallen into a very advance-fighting stance. Sasuke growled before falling into his own fighting stance. They ran at each other, blade-meeting flesh, yet there was not one scratch on the other man. Sasuke growled again, he did not want to use it but if he had to he will he thought as he sidestepped, a fist grazing his cheek. He grabbed that arm and pulled the man forward his sword ready to taste the blood of its master's enemy.

Sakura tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder; she gathered her charka around her. The man at the other end of the wire noticed, he gave a quick pull to the wire making the girl lose her footing, but not her consecration. Her hair and clothing started floating as her charka flowed threw her body. As her breathing labored, her eyes flashed from emerald to ruby. The shadows around them started dancing towards her; with a single move of her head, a vein like shadow cut the wires before they started rushing towards the man. He jumped back avoiding the shadow only to be thrown forward by another large mass of shadow behind him. Sakura pulled the kunai out of her shoulder before returning her attention back to the man on the ground.

Sasuke jumped back avoiding another attack, from the corner of his eye he could see the others fight. He gave a short sharp whistle, his teammate gave him their attention for a split second before they all jumped back to join the others. He quickly, but gentle pulled Sakura next to him. He pushed off her kimono, leaving her in a red tank top, to expose the wound to him. A deep grow ripped from his throat as he saw exactly how deep it was. He sat her down taking off his sweater leaving him in a black tank top. He started ripping it into strips to dress her wounds. "Naruto you take care of the rest." Sasuke ordered net even bothering to turn. Naruto nod his head and took a step forward only to be stopped by Kiba. He gave the dog lover a questionable look.

Kiba's grin grew larger, "You think we'll let you guys have all the fun." the others around him nod in agreements. "You're not the only ones on this mission." he and his team stepped in front of the others, "You guys relax, we'll take care of the rest." they started rushing towards the only women in the group. Neji and his team also jumped in, they would not let a whole bunch of rookies take the spot light. They all fell into a fighting stance in front of the man that fought Sasuke.

The last two men ran around the others and right towards the students and the genin. The first man suddenly came to a stop; he turned his head to see the lazy genius finishing the last sign in his family's jutsu. The man tried to gain control of his body as Shikamaru scratched his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Man, this was supposed to be a D-rank not a B-rank. Troublesome." Ino and Choji joined Shikamaru's side, leaving team 7 to deal with the leader of the group.

Sasuke tied the cloth one last time, making sure it would last until the end of the battle. He and Naruto helped Sakura stand up. Right when the enemy was a foot from them, they all disappeared. The man looked around him, he knew that these where not ordinary genin. They were hiding something big. His train of thought was cut off when he felt something wrap around him tightly. He looked down to see chains' binding his arms to his body, on the other end was none other than the last Uchiha. With a strong tug, the young boy was able to get the man air born slamming him into the ground. When the man felt the chains becoming lose he quickly slipped out of them just avoiding an attack from the female of the group, in her hand was a long sword. He flipped again avoiding the on slather from the blonde haired boy's zanbatou. All of them knew the art of the sword, different styles but deadly all the same. The genins all ran towards the man, swords ready to drink blood.

The students watched the fights with glee. The true danger of it all never crossing their minds. They were too lost in the art of the ninja. Their smiles got larger when they heard a cry of defeat as the man Team 10 was fighting fell to his knees from exhaustion. All four of them covered in cuts and bruises. Next to fall was the woman, Team 8 also covered in small injuries. With a loud boom, Neji's team was victories over their enemy who was in a middle of a creator. The three teams dragged their unconscious opponents to the middle of the field. They were quickly bound together with rope. The leader of the group saw the genins ready to pull of the masks of his teammates; he avoided another attack and ran towards his teammates. Naruto appeared in front of him only to be throw back. The man ran in front of his team pushing away the genins before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba asked scratching his head. The other teams just shrugged and were suddenly surrounded by the students. Questions firing out of their mouths at a hundred miles per hour. Team 8, 10 and team Gai were in the middle of it all, some enjoying it more than others were. In the commotion, team seven had slipped away to the sides. Sasuke placed Sakura on his lap further examining her shoulder, not caring if anyone saw them. Naruto leaned against the tree next to them, a lollypop in his mouth in deep thought.

"Sakura, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked softly, his eyes filled with concern, anger and worry. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, it's healing already." indeed the wound was already half way healed. Sakura looked down with sad eyes. "I'm sorry if I was a burden." she clenched her fist. "I'm so weak. Why didn't I just release the…" Naruto kneeled next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her, making her look at him. He gave her a large grin before giving her a quick hug.

"Don't say that, it was our fault we weren't able to protect your." Sasuke started stroking her silky locks.

"Naruto's right, we should be able to protect you." He meet her eye, "Sakura remember, never release the seal unless I say so or if it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" Sakura nod her head. "Good, goes the same for you too Naruto." Naruto stood up and threw his hands behind his head.

"Yeah Yeah. Just because _he gave you __that_ doesn't mean you're the boss of us." Sasuke help Sakura and they started heading towards the other who never noticed their absence.

"Actually dobe it does." he brought a hand to his eye, "The taste of the forbidden fruit." he smirked. "We are bound to the devil's game." he finished quietly. Soon the students surrounded them.

--

"Kakashi, did you learn what you needed?" The third Hokage asked. In front of him was the enemy Nins. They removed their wooden masks reviling the Konoha 12 sensei, their injuries disappeared.

"No." Kakashi answered blankly.

"That was a mighty big favor you ask Kakashi. I am not one to question your ideas but what is it that you are exactly trying to learn?"

"I'm not to sure Hokage-sama." Kakashi said peering into the crystal ball in front of the Hokage's desks were they saw their genin in the middle of all the students. The ball stayed a little longer on Naruto, who suddenly looked up as he was looking at them. For a split second, Kakashi swore he saw Naruto's eyes flash crimson.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Target is 12ft in front of you." _

"Yeah we see it."

"_Alright boys at my signal… now!"_ Sasuke and Naruto jumped towards the target. Naruto grabbed the cat by its tail.

"I got it!" he yelled, the cat was not happy and started scratching his face. "Ow, ow you damn cat." Naruto tried to pry the cat off his face. Sasuke just watched him as he reported in to Kakashi.

"Confirmation, red ribbon on right ear."

"Alright lost pet Tora captured, head back to point one will meet you there." Kakashi said.

"Roger." Sasuke looked at the beaten up Naruto who had a cat sitting on top of him. Sasuke picked up the calm cat and started heading to the meeting point. "Come on dobe." he called back.

Kakashi stood up, a few feet from him was Sakura, her umbrella open and her eyes clouded as she helped her team track the runaway cat. The boys would not let her go after the viscous cat in fear of her being injured. They arrived to the meeting point waiting for the other two; Kakashi took a side-glance at his female student. She stood straight and tall, her face was blank, her soft silky hair fell to her lower back with a small wave in it and she eyes shimmered but were blank of emotions. With her black and red kimono and her umbrella, she looked more like a doll in an expressive store than a ninja on the battlefield.

"Sakura-chan!" the small girl was tackled by no other than Naruto. Sasuke who was yelling at Naruto later joined them. "Alright kiddies lets get going, I'm sure the client is waiting for her cat." the genin nod her head and made their way to the Hokage's office.

--

"Oh my aren't you just the cuties little thing!" the feudal lord's wife cooed at Sakura who was just standing their with a lost, but cute, look on her face. The wife had even forgotten about her little pet, the Hokage cleared his throat gaining her attention.

"Well then, Team 7 it your mission is complete." Lady feudal left the room after paying taking her cat with her but not before giving Sakura a quick squeeze. "Alright for your next mission, baby sitting the grandson of the feudal lord, picking potatoes…" none other than Naruto interrupted him.

"No no no, we will not do another baby mission. Come on old man cant you just give us something else like a C-rank not some gay ass D-rank we're way better than that." Kakashi sighed. The third Hokage chuckled at Naruto's actions.

"Very well Naruto, I shall send you and your team on a C-ranked mission." they all looked at him. "You will be escorting an important vip back to his home. Do you except?" they all nod yes. "Very well, meet at the front gates in an hour, their will be another team joining you as well. Dismissed." the three genin left the room to pack, Naruto running out of the door excited for the mission to start. The Hokage looked at the copy-ninja, "Kakashi keep a close eye on your student I to feel as if they are hiding something. Report anything that seems odd." Kakashi nod and disappeared as well.

--

Sasuke stood in the doorway of Naruto's room with in the Uchiha Compound. The blonde haired boy was trying to stuff as many lollypops, instant ramen cups and weapons in his traveling bag. "Oi dobe what about your clothes?" Sasuke asked when Naruto had finished packing. Naruto looked on his messy bed; sitting on top of it was his clothes. He screamed in frustration as he started unpacking again to make room for his clothes. Sasuke shook his head and closed the door before making his way to Sakura's room. When he opened the room, he saw her curled up on the bed, her bag packed and ready. With a small smile Sasuke made his way to her side, he sat on her bed next to her careful not to wake her.

He gentle moved some hair out of her face. He used his other arm as a pillow as he watched her sleeping face. He was surprised when she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his chest. Sasuke's eyes soften as he wrapped one arm around her, using the other one the stroke her hair. "Sakura I wish you didn't have to be involved in _his _game." he whispered as a mark on her neck became visible to him. "You're too innocent to be involved in such a cruel world." he continued to hold her close to him, feeling her warm breath washing over his neck.

After awhile Naruto appeared at the door, he nodded his head and Sasuke understood it was time to go. Sasuke slowly got up bring Sakura up with him. With the movement, Sakura opened her eyes; she looked up to see Sasuke's face. She blushed and looked down at her lap; her blush only deepened when Sasuke let out a shot chuckle and nuzzle his face into her neck giving it a quick kiss. Sasuke got off the bed and pulled her up. Sakura looked at her feet with a blush still on her face; Sasuke smirked and cupped her chin. Sakura looked at his deep eyes, Sasuke's smirk grew into a small smile as he placed a kiss on top Sakura's head. "Let's get going." he said as he pulled away.

--

"Were are they?" Naruto shouted pacing back and forth. They had been waiting at the gate for over 20 minutes, and 20 minutes for Naruto was too long to wait.

"Hello Kiddies!" Kakashi appeared Naruto who hand jumped in the air.

"Your LATE!" Naruto screamed. He looked at the people behind Kakashi. "Err, who are they?" There were 4 people behind Kakashi. The first was a young boy with flat black hair, his face blank of emotion. Next to him was a girl with long purple hair arguing with a red haired girl. Behind them their sensei sight at his student's behavior.

"Well why don't we get ourselves introduced before our clients get here, we'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. This is Naruto." He pointed toward the boy, "Sakura." Sakura looked at them. "And Sasuke." the two girls had hearts in their eyes when they saw Sasuke, who groaned, more fan girls.

The other sensei nodded his head. "I am Yamato and this is my team, Sai." the boy gave them a fake smile "Karin." the red head girl blushed when she looked at Sasuke who frowned. "And this is Ami." Sakura seemed to tense a little at the sound of a familiar name. "I hope we can work well together." Yamato finished. Soon he and Kakashi started taking leaving their students alone as they waited for their clients. Both teams faced each other, each person having different thoughts.

Sai was the first to break the silence. "Never thought I'd get the change to work with the great Uchiha." he said with a face smile earning him a glare. Out of no were his teammate, Karin, had smacked him over them head. He glared at her. "What the hell was that for bitch?"

"Show some respect!" She screech Ami nodding her head in agreement behind her. Karin turned to face Sasuke and blushed under his intense gaze. Ami was also starting at _her_ Sasuke-kun, she then noticed a pink haired girl next to Sasuke. Sakura took a small step back when she felt Ami's gaze land on her. A cruel smirk grew on Ami's face.

"Well well if it isn't little forehead girl." Sakura stood behind her teammates. Sasuke looked down at her, asking her something under his breath. "What's wrong forehead, are you scared?" Ami asked mockingly. Sasuke and Naruto gave her a hard glare.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't harass our teammate like that." Sasuke said blankly trying to hold back from killing the girl in front of him for all the thing she had done to Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Till next time. I hope you guys are liking it soo far. Plz review XD**

**Yes Sai is here and so is Ami and Karin Dx**

**What will happen next?**


	4. Mission part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire but the plot is mine.

I hope you guys enjoy!! XD

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sweat dropped at the sight of their client. They had just left the village a little over an hour ago, traveling at a normal walking pace, and already their client was huffing for breath. Let's just say Mr. Yuko was not the fittest person. Kakashi, feeling sympathy for the man suggested a short break. The young ninjas formed a circle around Mr. Yuko as their sensei's stood near by.

"So Mr. Yuko what exactly is our mission?" Sasuke asked, this man was pathetic and had better have a good reason for hiring them, him the great Uchiha. He could handle this mission alone with his team, yes his, those other 3 will get in the way. He scowled as he felt heart filled looks coming his way.

Mr. Yuko gave the boy a smile, "Thank you ma' boy, I almost forgot. I hired you all for the protection of my school." the genin looked at him, "You see I am the proud headmaster of an elite academy. My students are of noble heritage from near by counties. Recently there have been some problems around the school, kids are fighting each other and there are threats of attacks every day." the genin nod.

"And were do we come in?" Sai asked. Yamato answered for Mr. Yuko.

"2 of you will be going under cover as students at the school. They will protect the students and keep the fighting between them in control. While the rest of us will be around the school and town, investigating the threats." they nodded.

"Who's going to be the students?" Ami asked.

"Well it must be someone of pedigree blood of course. I will not accept anyone other than that." Mr. Yuko said sternly.

"And that's why you two are on this mission." Kakashi said with a smile, walking behind Sasuke and Ami. Ami blushed at the thought of spending time with _her _Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke growled, "Why the hell am I going?!" he was pissed and had his arms crossed shouting at Kakashi who just smiled at him.

"Who better than to send in Uchiha Sasuke and Watanabe Ami." Sasuke growled again, he didn't want to go to some snobby ass school. School meant people and people meant girls and girls meant fan girls! "Down boy, this is a mission after all, what kind of ninja would turn down a simple C-ranked mission, surely not the son of the great Uchiha clan." Kakashi praised but Sasuke just growled again. Ami was daydreaming, 'Now's my chance to show Sasuke-kun what I can really do. Once he sees how great I am he'll surely fall head over heels for me.' Ami sighed behind her Karin growled, 'Damn bitch!'

Yamato cleared his throat, "Well let's get moving." everyone nodded and started to pack up. As the walked from the corner of his eye Sai stole a glance at Sasuke and his team. Danzo gave specific orders to keep an eye on the Uchiha and his teammates.

Team 7 was talking amongst themselves. "He he teme, you get to go to school again." Naruto teased, a vein popped on Sasuke's forehead.

"Shut up dobe." he growled out. Naruto laughed at him.

"Man teme, what are you a dog?" Sasuke was getting irritated. He grabbed the stick of the lollypop sticking out of Naruto's mouth; he then forced it down Naruto's throat. Naruto fell to the ground chocking; Sasuke towered over him with an evil grin on his face. "Did you say something Naruto?" he put his foot on Naruto's head.

"Sasuke don't kill Naruto, it's not nice to kill your teammates." Kakashi passed by them not even bothering to look up from his book. Sasuke 'Hn'ed' and walked away. Naruto final spit out his candy and filled his lungs with much need air, Sakura patted his back as everyone walked pass them.

Once Naruto was alright he jumped to his feet angry. "You heartless bastereds! I could have died!" they ignored Naruto's rant. Said boy sobbed and captured Sakura in a bear hug. "Sakura-chan you're the only one that loves me!" Sakura patted his head as he sobbed.

A small ruffle in a bush caught Naruto's attention as he threw a kunai past Sasuke who also noted the small movement. "What the hell was that for Naruto?!" Karin shouted the sudden movements had caught her off guard.

"A ninja never lets their guard down." Naruto said coldly popping in another lollypop. Mr. Yuko was also frightened by the sudden movement as he tried to settle his racing heart. Kakashi walked over to were Naruto had thrown the kunai. The weapon was imbedded a tree as blood dripped off of it, 'Looks like someone's been following us.' Kakashi through to himself.

"Well its nothing to worry about it must have been an animal of some sort." Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other, Yamato nodded. They needed to talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well welcome to my home!" Mr. Yuko announced Ami and Karin were mesmerized by the large house/mansion. Sai did not care as well as team 7. 'Che this is the size of one wing at home, not very impressive.' Sasuke thought to himself as he followed Mr. Yuko in. When the doors opened a small line of servants, all bowing towards their master, greeted them. 'We should get some servants, with the mess Naruto makes.'

"Daddy!" the ninjas turned to see a girl, about their age, run toward Mr. Yuko, engulfing him in a hug. "Welcome back Daddy." she noticed the people behind them, "Who are they Daddy?"

"Yes yes, this is my daughter Miki." He introduced, "Miki these are the ninja's I hired. Kakashi and Yamato are jounin." the two gave her a small hello. "Sai and Karin." they gave her a quick nod. "Naruto and Sakura." they nodded their heads. "And Ami and Sasuke. They will be the new students at school." Miki blushed at Sasuke, who groaned.

Miki realized something, "Wait their going to come to the school. Why?"

"Well they are ninja's, there going to protect everyone." Miki frowned.

"Daddy you're just going to let them coming to the school, what happen to all the rules about proper pedigree."

Mr. Yuko chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, they are both from ninja clans, they are of high pedigree." he turned to the ninjas. "The maids will show you to your rooms." the ninjas nodded and followed the maids leaving Mr. Yuko and Miki by themselves.

"Daddy…" she started.

"Miki sweetie do you know would happen if you were to marry the Uchiha clan heir?"

"Yes I do daddy."

"You would be the matriarch of the Uchiha clan." Miki blushed as she painted the picture in her head. "Now all you have to do is get that boy to fall in love with your. Can you do that?" Miki smiled.

"Of course daddy, everyone loves me."

--

At dinner, Naruto and Mr. Yuko were cleaning plate after plate, while the others ate normally. "So Mr. Yuko, can you tell us about these threats your school has been resaving?" Kakashi asked, "They can't be too bad, after all it's only a C-ranked mission." Mr. Yuko swallowed before answering.

"Yes your right. Most of the threats are just that, nothing but big talk. But most parents are worried about their children, so in safety of the children I want you all to illuminate all the threats to my dear school." he took a drink, "I want you two to make sure that inside the school everyone is getting along. Stop all the fighting and keep the peace between everyone." Sasuke and Ami nodded their heads. "Miki will show you around tomorrow." Miki blushed when she felt Sasuke's intense gaze. The servants came in a cleaned the table after everyone finished eating. "Well its getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." Yamato said as he started towards his bedroom. "Good night everyone, make sure you all get enough sleep tonight." the genin followed his actions and started towards their own rooms.

They all bid goodnight and walked into their rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young fairy like child wonder down the winding corridors, her large emerald eyes sparkled with tears. In her hand was a snow white bear with a black vest and top hat, she didn't dare stain its fur. She held the bear close as she heard hush voices, she ran. Her light footsteps echoed through the hallways. A cold chill ran down her spine, the girl looked back to see nothing. She suddenly fell back but not to the floor, she looked up to see the gentle smile of her father. The man looked at his daughter's frighten form; he lifted her up holding her as she buried her head into his chest. The voices became louder as footsteps came closer. The man's eyes flashed ruby before a large shadow emerged from the ground engulfing them as they melted into the darkness. _On the bed Sakura tossed and turned, a small cry escaping her lips. _Her breathing was labored as she ran down the dim hallways; she needed to get out of here, away from the pain. She stopped to catch her breath, looking around trying to find a way out. "You can't escape darling." __his__ voiced echoed through the hallways, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran. She looked back for a slit second, a big mistake. Large hands grasped her arms, not to hard but not to soft. Her eyes widen in fear as her brother's sapphire eye borrowed into her soul. "You are mine!" the boy shouted coldly._

"_N-n…" she couldn't find her voice._

"_You don't want to see your friends die do you." in the background, Sasuke and Naruto appeared. He let her go and walked towards the boys. With blood dripping from his fingers, he created a long blade. Sakura's eyes widen, she tried to move but her body was frozen. She let out a silent scream as she watched her brother raise the blade above their heads, tears leaked from Sakura's eyes. Blood flew everywhere as their…_

Sakura shot up from the bed, tears trailing down her face. She got off the bed and opened her door, no one was there. She needed to get some fresh air; she walked down the dark hallway. "Sakura." she jumped at the sound of her name. Sasuke and woken up by the soft pitter-patter of feet, Sakura stood in the hallway, her body stiff. He walked up to her and place and hand on her should cause her a gasp. "Sakura?" he asked again turning her body to face him. "What's wrong love?" more tears flowed down her face as her dream play in her mind.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's bare chest, her warm tears hitting his cold skin. The image of Sasuke's and Naruto's headless bodies falling into their own pools of blood by the blade of her brother flashed in her mind. Sasuke held her close as she sought comfort, comfort which he was more than willing to give her. He picked her up bride-style and carried her into his room. He laid down next her down, her hold tightening around his chest. Sasuke cupped her chin; she became hypnotized by his Sharingan. "Sorry." he whispered breathlessly, he hated using sharingan on her, but it was the only way. "Forget your pain." her eyes drooped, her body falling into his arms.

"Naruto." Naruto appeared at the door, an angry look on his face. They looked at each other for a moment, a single glance Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted. He nodded his head and left the two alone.

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms, his eyes softened. He adjusted his hold on her before pulling the blankets up. 'That man offered the forbidden fruit to broken souls, even to his own daughter. We were seduced by the dark power he could give us.' Sasuke thought to himself, pulling Sakura in closer before falling into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright we will be slitting into 3 groups. Group 1 is Sasuke and Ami in the school." Kakashi faced the two and handed Sasuke a radio. "If there's serious trouble contact us and we'll come as quickly as we can." Sasuke nodded his head and left with Ami and Miki. "Group 2 will be Sai and Karin with Yamato." Yamato nodded his head.

"We will be gathering information about the treats to the school around town." Yamato informed his team.

"We will be checking out some leads. Rumors about a group of bandits and their hide out have been sweeping through the town." Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads. "Sakura try to keep an eye on the school alright." Sakura nodded her head, already standing underneath the shadow of her umbrella. "All right everyone. Scatter!" they disappeared in a flash.

--

Sasuke sat behind the desk clearly pissed. He was surrounded by girls giggling and blushing. His eye twitched, he sent death glares to the girls but they weren't affected by them. 'Curse my good looks.' he thought to himself. Ami was one of the girls surrounding him, 'Che, some ninja. This is a mission.' he closed his eyes, feeling his headache growing. Right now he wanted a good spare with the dobe or have some quite time with his little blossom.

Damn it, where's that damn teacher?!

--

Yamato sighed; his team couldn't stop arguing for one second. It started when Sai, once again, insulted Karin about her hair. They've been at it already for an hour, Yamato sighed again. "Quit fighting you two we have work to do." he came up behind them, a flashlight under his chin. Karin screeched and Sai was unaffected by it. "Go now tells get started, were an hour behind."

--

"Looks like this one is empty too." Naruto announced coming out of the cave. Kakashi check off he location on the list, so far all of them had been duds. "Ne Kakashi-sensei can we be done already, we check 10 of the so called hideouts already." Naruto wined popping a sucker, he was running low. Next to him Sakura looked rather sleepy; she had missed her afternoon nap.

"Alright Naruto we can go. I have a strong feeling that the others on this list will be duds as well; we need to gather more information. All right kiddies let head back." Kakashi opened his book and headed in the direction of Mr. Yuko's house. Sakura climbed Naruto's back, quickly falling asleep. Naruto caught up to Kakashi making sure not to disturber the sleeping girl on his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura were at the base of a tree in the back yard of Mr. Yuko's home, after they returned Kakashi disappeared saying that he would look for a couple of leads on his on and that they were free for the rest of the day. Naruto had set Sakura in the shade of the tree as she slept; Naruto was also in the shade. It was hot, to hot, Naruto frowned, he hated being to hot he stuck another lollypop into his mouth.

A familiar charka signature indicated to him that his best friend/rival/brother was back. Soon after Sasuke appeared at the door in his ninja clothes clearly pissed. Naruto laughed at the look on his friends face, Sasuke growled at him and sat down next to Sakura, moving her head so it was resting on his lap. "How was…" Sasuke intruded him before he could finish.

"Don't even ask…" He growled out, he still had a small headache. He looked around, "Where are the others?"

"Kakashi joined Yamato and his team on gathering information. What happened to Ami and that Miki girl?"

"I don't know, Miki left school with her dad and Ami was called by Yamato." Sakura stirred, she opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up and placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips, Sasuke smiled as well. She laid her head on his chest and Sasuke rested his head on top of her head, Naruto used her legs as a pillow and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Kakashi came back, he smiled at the sight of his team. "What are you 3 hiding?" he asked himself, they weren't your ordinary genin. "Well what can I expect from the Kyubi host, the Uchiha survivor and the little Haruno hime." he jumped up on a branch and open his book; he would keep an eye on his little students as they slept.

--

"So did you find any leads Yamato?" Yamato shook his head no.

"Nothing much, as we suspected most of the treats are just talk and that's it. How about you?"

"We searched the location of the suppose hide out but they were duds. But we still have a few more locations to check out tomorrow, it's better to take a look at all of them." Yamato nodded his head.

"We'll join you tomorrow, the faster we finish the faster we can complete this mission. How was school you two?" Yamato asked Ami and Sasuke. Sasuke growled and his eye twitched.

"Nothing happened, a few mean words here and there but not much fighting." Sasuke informed. "Do we really have to go back there tomorrow; I mean you did say that most of the threats were fake why do we still have to protect the school?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Anyway hopefully we can illuminate all treats by tomorrow." Kakashi informed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked into the hideout, empty. He looked at Yamato and shook his head no. Yamato sighed and crossed of the location on the list. They've been at it's since morning and it was noon, so far all the so called hideouts were all just duds. They set off again, there was one more on the list and it was the farthest one away from town, a good 2 miles away.

They landed in front of the cave, Naruto went in first. "Sensei I have a bad feeling about this place." he informed, looking around.

"So do I, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." they looked around the cave, it had looked like someone had been in here. A strong stench filled the cave as they entered deeper, 'What's that smell?' the small sizzling sound and the smell of burning paper entered Kakashi's sensitive nose. His eyes widen in realization. "Everyone run, there a bomb!" he shouted and ran out. "Sasuke, Sasuke come in we fell into a tra…" he couldn't finish as the bomb went off burying them alive.

--

Sasuke glared at the boy in front of him, Kei of the Mori family, one of the biggest and most feared yakuza families. "Che your all talk." Kei grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"What you say punk?" Kei raised his fist, ready to hit Sasuke's handsome face. They didn't notice the crowed around them.

"Hold on!" Miki stepped in trying to break up the fight. The boys ignored her and continued with their glaring contest.

"You think your so great don't you punk, one day here and you think your all high and mighty, well guess what your not."

"Like I care if I had a choice I wouldn't be here right now." Sasuke growled he was getting another headache. "Personally I rather not see your face everyday, you're an eyesore." Kei growled again, throwing a punch at Sasuke, who in turn sidestep to dodge the attack. The crow around them started chanting 'Fight, Fight.'

"Stop it right now!" Miki shouted. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone Kei." Kei let go of Sasuke and smirked.

"Aww looks like your little girlfriend is worried about you." Miki blushed and the fan girls around them sent her death glares.

"She's not my girlfriend you over grown ape."

"You want to pick a fight punk!" Kei shouted.

"Che I can kick your ass any day." Kei growled.

"Bring it." Sasuke dodged an attack when he heard Kakashi's voice on the other side of the radio.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke come in we fell into a tra…"_ a loud explosion followed by static cut off Kakashi. He pulled out the radio. "Kakashi, Kakashi!" he didn't get an answer, he growled and put away the radio. From the corner of his eye Sasuke spotted a black objects flying straight to his heart. He pulled out a kunai from his sleeve and deflected the shurikens. Everyone cried out in fear and started running towards the school. "Everyone get inside." a teacher for the doorway called in, Sasuke continued to deflect the weapons before running in after them.

Everyone was in their classrooms, frighten as their teachers tried to keep everyone settle. Mr. Yuko found Sasuke and Ami. "What's going on!?"

"What do you think were under attack. It sound like Kakashi and the other fell into a trap. These guys are smarter than we thought." Sasuke pulled the radio out again. "Kakashi can you hear me, Kakashi!" he only heard static. The window broke in front of him, the students in the room screamed in fear. Sasuke pulled glared at the enemy who had come out of hiding. There were well over a hundred armed men outside.

"_Sasu…Sasuke… come…Sasu…" _"Kakashi its Sasuke what happened is everyone alright." _"Yes were fine, what's happening over there?" _"Were under attack." Sasuke looked out the broken window, "Well over a hundred people, how far are you guys?" _"Were about 2 miles away and I could take us sometime to get there." _Sasuke cursed. _"Sasuke." _"Sakura?" _"Sasuke I'll be there in a second." _"Sakura, Sakura wait." _"Sorry teme she's already gone, well get there as fast as we can alright." _"Alright Naruto."

"Surrender now and we won't hurt you, much." a man, most likely the leader, laughed. Sasuke started taking off his shirt, the girls in the room blushed. His chest was wrapped in bandages which held 5 kunais.

"Sasuke-kun…" Miki blushed. Sasuke grabbed the 5 kunais and threw them at the enemy. They didn't notice the flash bombs tied at the ends of them. The coved their eyes from the bright light. There were a few groans of pain, when the light faded they opened their eyes to see a pink haired girl standing over a few of their fallen comrades.

Sakura looked at the enemy blankly; her soft emerald eyes were replaced with sinister ruby. A coy smirk played at her lips, one fan open hiding the bottom half of her face. Once the men saw their fallen comrades they charged at her. She smirked as she flipped behind the first man that came at her; she jumped up in time to dodge a pair of spears to have them pierce one of their own. She landed on one the handles before delivering a strong kick to the man on the other side, shattering his jaw. The other man shook in fear when he meets her eye, with another kick the man's neck snapped by the shear force.

She flipped away and landed where she started; performing a series of hand signs a large transparent wall of shadows emerged from the ground. Sakura jumped through the broken window and landed next to Sasuke. She handed him his sword and his sweater. "Sakura what happened?"

"The cave was lined with explosives…" _"Everyone run, there a bomb!" No sooner had those words escaped Kakashi mouth a loud bang erupted from the back of the cave. The roof of the cave was coming in; Sakura stopped and gathered as many shadows as she could. She quickly formed a barrier around everyone, protecting them from the large rocks. When they didn't feel any rock falling on them, the ninjas looked at the pink haired girl. Kakashi sighed, "Good job Sakura." _

"_How are we suppose to get out of here?" Karin screeched. _

"_I don't know but we have to get out of here soon, I don't think Sakura can hold up the barrier for to long." indeed Sakura was having a hard time keeping the shadow barrier up, you could see little cracks starting to form. Yamato kneeled on the ground._

"_I have an idea…"_

"Yamato-sensei formed a tunnel underground for us to escape." Sakura filled Sasuke and Ami in. Sasuke nodded, if he was right Sakura didn't have much charka left. From gathering shadows, forming barriers, teleportation and the little fight, he was amazed that she could still stand. 'We could release our…No! That's too much of a risk; we just have to hold them off until the others get here.'

"Sakura release the barrier." Sakura looked at him with surprise. "Just do it alright, I'll take care of the rest." she hesitated for a moment before releasing her barrier. Sasuke jumped out the window. "Sakura stay here and rest. Make sure no one gets in the way." she nodded her head. Sasuke walked towards the attackers.

"You think you can take us on boy." they laughed. Sasuke drew his sword, a sadistic grin on his face, his sharingan ready. With a flash 5 men fell dead, blood leaking from the hold in their chest were their heart once was. 5 more men charged at him only to be thrown by a strong way of charka. More and more men started attacking Sasuke while a few ran towards the school.

Sakura was getting ready to fight when she saw the enemy start to come closer. "Were the hell are you going forehead girl?" Ami asked. "Sasuke-kun told us to stay here. A weakly like you will only get in his way." Ami said proudly.

"What are you so proud about, your not doing anything to help." Sakura started, "You have no right to call me weak, I could break your neck if I wanted to." she said the last part coldly, Ami shivered.

"Big talk for a cry baby." Ami taunted.

"Grow up." Sakura said calmly jumping out the open window. She stopped the enemies charging towards the school. She waved her fans, a dark wind blew away the enemies, killing some before they even hit the ground.

Sakura and Sasuke continued fighting, from the corner of his eye Sasuke could see Sakura slow down from charka loss. He didn't notice the sword aimed towards his heart. Right as it was mere inches away, both the man and the sword were in cased in a solid ice pillar.

Sasuke looked up in the trees to see his grinning best friends.

"**Have no fear, Uzumaki Naruto is here!!!"**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hoped you guys liked it. I've been so busy with school lately, and for those of you that read my other stories, my first priorat is Naruto redone. I promise if I have time I'll work on the others. I'm kind of just jumping from one story to another sometimes story ideas just pop into my head. Like this one. **

The only light in the room was the moonlight shone through the window. A girl sat on the window still; look out into the world in which she is mere inches from, mere inches from her freedom. In the dim light, she turned her head to her 'master' who tossed and turned on the bed. Sweat dripped down his face and bare chest. Through the thick bandages dressing his wounds, she could see blood oozing through the many layers. She jumped off the window still and made her way to his side as expected of a former princess, her steps were graceful and light. She reached forward to pull the sheets over him.

A strong hold was around her wrist, squeezing it painfully. She looked at the man as he steadied his labored breathing, his eyes flashing with fear and hatred. Their eyes meet, his face became cold and blank, and yet he was looking at her softly and lovingly. The girl said nothing as he pulled her closer to him. Her petite body fitting perfectly to his own. The man nuzzled his head into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He cupped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. The girl did nothing as his tongue begged for entrance. The man growled inwardly and nipped at her full lips, yet again she did not respond.

The girl looked at the man, who now toward over her. He had flipped them over so that he was straddling her hips, ignoring the pain of his newly reopen wounds. Her emerald eye borrowed into him, eyes that danced with emotion but were empty. A frown graced the man's perfect lips she looked like a doll. A broken doll in which he will repair, to mold her into his perfect bride. The only women he sees worthy to bear his heirs.

It was silent between them; they did not notice the jealous eyes of a brokenhearted maiden that watched them through the ajar door. Oh how she longed to have the man hold her like that. To have him look at her with soft loving eyes. To always, be by his side, to hold a place in his heart.

Her heart swelled with anger and hatred for the girl in her master's arms as he lay next to her, encasing her within his strong arms. The maiden's eyes swelled with tears, her love for her master was strong, to see him with another women… she knew she was nothing compared to the former princess. Even after being taken by the selfish prince she still held her head high, never to scared to define the master's will. He never punished the young girl; he only rewarded her with soft kisses and loving embraces.

The former princess hated the man with passion, killing off her people, men women and children. Threaten to enslave them all if not for the princess' hand in marriage. In addition, he knew she would rather die that see her people suffer. The love for her people, she became the devil's. The maiden wiped the tears from her face, silently closing the door and made her way to the servant chambers.

The cold prince stroked his little angel's hair, enjoying the smooth silky feeling between his fingers. He loved nothing more than to pamper his little pet. To give her freedom for her people, a fire burned in her that attracted the young prince. He would risk his life to keep her by his side. He smirked at the events that happened earlier, that fool dared challenge him. A few injuries were a small price to pay to take the life of the fool that dare steal _his _angel away.

It just popped into my head in math, tell me wat u think.

Plz review, they inspire me to write more.


	5. Mission complete, the Chunin Exams?

Disclimer- I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked up at Naruto, of course he would.

Naruto jumped down, landing on a fallen man who groaned in pain. "What up teme?" Karin ran towards the school. They jump towards Sakura, letting Kakashi, Yamato and Sai take care of the others. They killed the two men attacking her.

"Sakura-chan you should be resting." Naruto said sternly. "And don't say you're fine, I can see that you're tired."

"Yes mother." Sakura said, her eyes flashed ruby. She tucked her fans away and headed back towards the school, yawning. Naruto and Sasuke returned to the fight.

Sakura jump in from the broken window. She looked at the students and teachers in the room. She looked out the broken window and into another class room, it was the same, everyone was watching the fight and she didn't feel anything out of place in the school.

She yawned again and slid to the floor. Man was she sleepy.

"Hey don't sleep!" Sakura pouted and opened her eye; she was so close to sleeping. In front of her was Mr. Yuko's daughter, Momo, Moki, Miko… Miki yeah.

"What do you want?" Miki huffed.

"Don't just sit there; daddy didn't pay you to just lay around!" Sakura yawned.

"Yeah you lazy bum!" Karin and Ami agreed in the background. Sakura frowned and stood up.

"Fine fine I'll go god." she jumped out the window mumbling something about lazy, bossy, and bitches.

She walked behind two men whose attentions were on Sasuke, her eyes flashed ruby and the men fell over dead. Sasuke looked at her.

"Your suppose to be resting." Sakura shrugged she grabbed the collar of the two dead men. She threw them to a growing pile of bodies. She went around and started gathering the others letting the boys fight.

Kakashi punch another man in the face, from the corner of his eye he could see Sakura moving around collecting the dead bodies. It really didn't disturb him, ninja see death everyday. The thing that really disturbed him was the fact that his students, fresh out of the academy, were not afraid to stain their hands with blood. It took him almost a year to grasp the sight of blood on his hands. He looked over at Yamato's team, the boy Sai, he didn't kill anyone just knocked them unconscious. And he knew that those two girls were no were near being able to handle blood. He himself had not killed anyone yet, and almost half of the enemy was already dead.

'To think, it's like they've done this before.' Kakashi thought, it takes time to learn how to kill another man. His team looked as though they thought nothing of it.

--

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mr. Yuko bowed. Yamato smiled.

"It was nothing, it was after all out job."

"Yes you all did a excellent job, now my school and safe. But I wish you didn't make such a mess." Mr. Yuko looked around, the grounds were covered in blood and weapons. Unconscious men were everywhere and in the middle of it was a pile of dead.

"Very sorry, the police will be here soon to take away the other men as for the dead, well will dispose of them." Mr. Yuko nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi-san, Yamato-san you and your teams did an excellent job. I'll be sure to remember you all if I ever need anything else." Yamato continued to talk to Mr. Yuko, Kakashi slipped away and walk towards his team.

They stood in front of the pile of bodies, Sasuke and Naruto arguing about something.

"Good job kiddies!" Kakashi smiled, placing a hand on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. "But you didn't need to go off killing half of the men." His team just shrugged.

'This mission wasn't long enough. Their powers, their abilities, I only got to see a portion.' the looked around the field, the ice pillar still stood incase a man. Even under the intense sun the ice didn't look like it would melt anytime soon. 'Ice, the Kyubi is wind if I remember correctly and yet.' Kakashi looked at his blonde student, he then move towards Sasuke. 'His sharingan, it wasn't the first time he used it and Sakura.' the girl let out a small laugh at something Naruto had said. 'If I can figure her out, she's the key to the others.'

--

"Sasuke-kun… I Love you!" Miki looked down at the ground, her face redder than a tomato. Ami and Karin were furious while the others watched with amusement. Sasuke twitched, damn fan-girls.

The group of ninja's were just about to leave when Miki ran up to them.

'Love, che, I don't find them in the lest bit attractive. Only one girl has a place in my heart, other than my mother.' Sasuke thought. He turned around and was about to leave when a tug on his sleeve stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave!" Miki cried, god this girl was persistent. 'Che only Sakura's tears can affect me.' he pulled his arm away not to gentle.

"My heart belongs to one, and only one. I would rather rip my heart out than leave her for another women." Naruto sweat dropped.

'Man teme, way to reject a girl.' Miki was in shock, she was rejected.

Sasuke started walking away when he was stopped again. "Sasuke-kun!" he looked back, "I will win your heart one day!" she cried out. Sasuke said nothing for a moment, he turned around.

"Naruto, Sakura lets go."

Miki's heart broke, the 'love' of her life just rejected her. She watched with fading figure through tear filled eyes.

"_Grasp what cant be your."_

"Who's there?" Miki shouted looking around.

"_What is your wish?" _a women came out from the shadows, her dark red hair brushing the ground.

"Who are you?"

"_That boy, do you want him?" _Miki was surprised.

"What's it too you?"

"_Would you like to make him yours?" _

"What are you talking about?" Miki didn't trust this women, something about her.

"_To be powerful, beautiful, to be perfect. I offer you, the key to win that young man's heart." _the women extended her pale arm.

To be perfect, beautiful. Miki reached from the women's hand, she hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in the women's.

A wicked smile appeared on the women's face, Miki became fright and tried to pull away but the women held onto her hand with an iron grip. Miki screamed.

"_To become powerful, beautiful, to be perfect. What price will you pay." _Miki tried to scream, but not a sound escaped her lips. Her eyes widen when she saw a tornado of petals around them. 'Green?' was their a flower which bore green petals.

"_How far will you go for a man you claim to love." _the women held Miki's face. Miki tried to scream again, black vines appeared from the women's arm. They wrapped around Miki's face and her body.

"_You envy the women that holds that boy's heart. The green rose whose petals are tainted with envy." _the women whispered watching the girl become enveloped in the vines.

"_Your punishment, you will lose your self to envy."_

**Your envy for the women in that man's heart.**

**Envy for our princess**

The women released the girl, letting her fall to the ground.

"_Let your power grow with your envy." _the women laughed, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Chunin exams?" Kakashi smiled at his little students.

"Yes, you 3 will be participating it the up coming Chunin exams. I know you are more than ready to take it." Naruto smiled and started doing the happy dance. "Meet in room 301 tomorrow at 9, and don't be late." he disappeared with a poof.

"Sure he talks to us about tardiness." Sasuke grumbled, wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulder walking to their training ground. Naruto caught up to them. "Chunin exams huh?" Sasuke looked up at the sky.

From the tree top Kakashi eyes his students; he knew they were more than ready for the exams. From how they handled their last mission, he remembered what happened earlier.

"_I Kakashi Hakata nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin exams." everyone started talking, the rookies were going to be in the chuunin exams._

"_Kakashi I don't think their ready for this." Iruka stepped up. "They were all my students, I know there strengths and weaknesses. They maybe strong but they're much too young to handle something like this!" _

"_You may think that Iruka but I know my students are more than ready for this exam." Kakashi started. "The information you gave me was way off."_

"_You don't understand, I was their teacher, it is too early!"_

"_I am their teacher now Iruka, as for their age. I was 6 years old when I became a Chunin." _

"_They aren't like you Kakashi!" Kakashi was about to respond._

"_That is enough!" the 3rd__ Hokage turned to Iruka. "Iruka if you don't believe that they are ready than why don't we put them to the test."_

'I know they are more than ready Iruka." Kakashi disappeared in a poof.

--

"Ok, were done here. I don't think it's a good idea to completely destroy this place." Sasuke said wiping the sweat off his brow. The frost clearing was now just a clearing; all the trees were either splinters or ash. "Let's get going." Sakura and Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke back to town.

"I'll be back, stay here with Naruto, Sakura." Sakura nodded as Sasuke went to the market. Naruto popped another sucker in his mouth; from the corner of his eye he saw a rock… a square rock. Naruto walked away, the rock fallowed. He ran to the other side, the rock moved with him. He ran to the left, the rock ran with him, he ran back, I came along. He kept running back and forth with the box rock behind him.

"Would you stop following me! And what's the dumb disguise, it looks nothing like a rock!" the 'rock' laughed.

"Hehe, as expected from my arch rival!" Naruto sweat dropped. The 'rock' glowed and suddenly blew up leaving pink, yellow, and blue smoke. Once the smoke cleared it revealed 3 little kids coughing. "I think we over did it guys." They did their little intro.

"Do I know you guys?" Naruto asked, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi fell.

"Aww come on boss don't be like that!" Konohamaru whined.

"Yeah yeah I was just kidding." Naruto said, "Now what do you guys want?"

"You promised to play ninja with us remember!" Naruto looked away impressed. Sakura walked up to them and gave him a funny look.

"It not what you think." he felt someone tug on his arm. He looked at Konohamaru who had a grin on his face.

"Way to go boss!" Naruto gave him a 'WTF' looks, "She's really hot boss, who knew you had it in you."

"What?" Naruto wasn't getting it. Konohamaru's grin grew, he stuck his pinky out.

"She your…girlfriend." Naruto screamed.

"No no no. You got it all wrong." Naruto turned around when he felt a dark aura behind him. "Hehe, hey Sasuke-teme." Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, he held Sakura close to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Naruto!" He glowed out.

"No, no teme. These kids, he's lying!!" Naruto cried falling to his knees. Konohamaru stepped up and glared at Sasuke.

"Hey teme! Let go of Boss' girl!!" Sasuke glared harder at Naruto who shrunk back chibi squeaking a sorry. "Hey did you hear… me…" Moegi and Udon hid behind Konohamaru from Sasuke intense glare. He took a step forward, they ran. "AAAHHHH Monster!" Konohamaru didn't look in front of him, fell back.

"Ne, ne watch it brat." Suigetsu said taking a drink from one of his water bottle. Konohamaru tried to get away but Suigetsu caught him by his ankle. He lifted him up, "Hey kid don't you know it's rude to bump into people." next to him his teammate shook his, or was it a girl, head.

"Suigetsu put him down; Zabuza-sensei is waiting for us." Suigetsu laughed.

"Don't worry Haku, I'll be quick." Suigetsu reached for the Guillotine Sword

on his back.. (Zabuza's sword)

"Cant you wait." Haku asked. Suigetsu laughed again as Konohamaru struggled.

"Be still kid, this wont hurt a bit." Suigetsu swung his blade around. Konohamaru screamed. Suigetsu was sent flying.

He sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of him mouth and glared at Naruto who had Konohamaru behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. Suigetsu sat up, rubbing his chin.

"Hn, not bad." they ran at each other.

"Enough!" Sasuke and Haku appeared in-between their teammates, holding them back. "We don't need to start a fight, Suigetsu." Haku informed, letting him free.

"You must be here for the Chunin exams." Haku and Suigetsu turned toward Sakura.

Suigetsu smiled at her, "Your right." 'Didn't think the leaf village would have such cute girls.' he though to himself. Haku hid a small blush as well, but Sasuke caught it.

"Yes, were very sorry for the trouble we caused." Haku said bowing slightly. "We must get going." He turned around dragging Suigetsu with him. The others watch them leave, there was something about them. Sakura walked up to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him.

"Their eyes, they look just like ours." she whispered so that only Sasuke and Naruto heard.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed Konohamaru looked at him.

* * *

"Come on boss, just one game!" Konohamaru whined, Naruto frowned and turned around.

"No!" Naruto said firmly. "I have to train for the Chunin exams tomorrow."

"Can we watch you?" Moegi pleaded. Naruto groaned.

"Fine!" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon started jumping in circles in joy. "Would you stop already?" Naruto yelled, making his way to a training ground, the others fallowing him. Naruto froze mid step, someone was here. He whipped around and threw a barrage of kunais into a bush. A man jumped out, holding his injured shoulder. Konohamaru and the others hid behind Naruto.

"Luck shot kid." the man whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked a kunai in his hand. The man rushed at them, he attacked with his umbrella, cutting them in half, only to have them disappear in a puff of smoke. The man jumped out of the way of a kunai, he looked up at the tree in front of him. Naruto had the others on a branch away from the man. "Don't make me ask again, who the hell are you?" Naruto growled.

"You think someone as weak as you can take the chunin exams?" Naruto froze. "Your useless, nothing but a mons…" Naruto didn't let him finish, he made over 20 shadow clones and charged at the man. The poof was heard and Naruto jumped down, his clones parted, in the place of the man was a log. His clones disappeared and the others ran towards him.

"That was awesome boss!" Konohamaru praised, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

'_Thrown away by your own family, your village, and the very people you were born to protect. _

_All because of the demon, you're the hero, and yet the villain. _

_Stay in the past or move forward. What do you chose? _

'Which side do I choose?' Naruto asked himself.

_---_

"Get out of here and don't come back." Sasuke kicked the man one last time. The man wiped the blood from his lips.

"As expected from the Uchiha clan." he coughed out before disappearing.

_Do you hate your brother, the one who took your family away from you? _

_Or do you hate the very village that ordered him to spill the blood of his family? _

His voice echoed in Sasuke's head, his hand over his right eye which flashed sapphire for a moment. _Make everything around you your weapon, what will you do with you power?_

"I will have my revenge." Sasuke whispered, looking towards the Hokage heads.

---

"You've got some nerve, attacking me like that." the man coughed, his vision was filled with red petals. "I'm not in a very good mood right now, I shall make your end painless." the man disappeared in a puff of smoke just as a blade was to cut off his head. Sakura looked at the spot were the man once stood. He eyes changed back to a dull emerald, the red rose in her hand disappearing as well.

_My darling, find your happiness. _

_Can you break free from our curse my darling? _

_Don't let the thorns of the sinful rose hold you down my little angel. _

'Daddy.' Sakura thought to herself, heading back to the Uchiha mansion. 'Daddy, I'm scared.' she grabbed her shirt over her heart, "It hurts Daddy." she whispered.

* * *

Lee fell to the ground with a dull thud, he gripped his bruised cheek. "Please let us through." Tenten begged to the two 'boys' standing guard at the door. She stumbled back when one of them struck her. They laughed.

"Come on, you expect to be chunin. Ha!"

"Why are you doing this?" Lee asked.

One boy shrugged, "Were simply thinning out the crowed that's all." Neji let out a low growl, this was infuriating. Soon other genin around them started to protest.

"What's going on here?"

"Well Banshee no.1 it looks like the door is being blocked." Sai said with a fake smile on his face. Karin growled at him.

"Shut the hell up Sai." she screeched.

"Great noisier kids." one of the boys whispered. Ami walked up to them.

"Hey let us through!" Ami stumbled back as her eyes swelled with tears, the boy who punched her smirk.

"What's wrong little girl, did I hurt you?" Ami growled.

"Pathetic." everyone turned around. Team 7 kept walking in their new outfits, many girls drooled over Sasuke and Naruto while boys couldn't keep their eyes off Sakura. (Outfits on my profile)

"Where are you guys going?" Someone asked. They stopped and Naruto turned around.

"To the third floor." everyone thought he was crazy. This was the 3rd floor, right?

"Really pathetic, falling for a low level genjustu. Hn." Sasuke started walking again the others fallowing him. They stopped again when someone called out.

"Wait!" Lee stood up, fire burning in his eyes. "We meet again Uchiha Sasuke. I, Rock Lee challenge you to a duel!" Lee got into a fighting stance. "Prepare yourself." He ran toward Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him, girls gasped as Lee's fist was mere inches from Sasuke's godly face.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared under Lee, he grabbed Lee's collar pulling him down before kicking him back. Lee flipped and landed on his feet shakily, wiping the little trickle of blood on the corner of him lip. "Amazing Sasuke-san." when Lee look up they were already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time is the chunin exams!


	6. We are one

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Shut the hell up women."

"You lazy teme don't fall asleep!" Ino shrieked. They were running late. Stupid Shikamaru, sleeping in late. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's and Choji's collars dragging them towards the meeting room.

She burst through the door, dropping Shikamaru and Choji, panting. "We 'pant' made it." a pair of feet caught her attention.

"Well if it isn't Ino-pig." Ino looked up and screamed.

"Ami, Karin what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What do you think; we're here for the chunin exams." Ami said flipping her hair. "And what are you doing here, this is for ninja's not a farm, piggy." Ino fumed, Karin laughed.

"Man what do we have here?" the two teams turned towards Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba." Shikamaru greeted. Kiba turned to Sai and his team. He walked closer.

"You must be Sai, Karin, and Ami right?"

"How do you know us dog boy?" Kiba laughed.

"Yup your Ami alright." he turned to Sai. "Naruto was right," looking at his strange clothes. He sweat dropped.

"Naruto told you about us?" Sai asked.

"Yeah he told me that 'if you see some ass in a belly shirt his name is Sai'. He also mentioned your teammates and how useless they were on the mission." Karin and Ami were about to say something.

"WHAT!!" Ino screamed at Karin and Ami, "You got to go on a mission with Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hahaha, what an energetic bunch." everyone jumped back. Suigetsu smiled at them while drinking out of his water bottle.

"Suigetsu, don't go interrupting peoples conversation. It's rude."

"Haku, man take a pill will yea'." Suigetsu smiled throwing an arm around Haku.

"And where are you guys from?" Kiba asked.

"We're from Kirigakure." the genin were shocked.

"The bloody village trying to become civilized. Hn, after all these years, why change now?"

"Kye, Sasuke-kun!!" Ino, Karin, and Ami screamed. Sasuke ignored them.

"So loud." Suigetsu smiled at Sakura who stood next to Sasuke.

"Well hello." he walked up to her. "I never caught your name; my name is Suigetsu by the way." Suigetsu put out his hand. Sakura looked at it for a moment before taking it in her own small pale hand.

"Sakura Haruno, pleasure." Suigetsu smiled, Sasuke didn't like that smile.

"You, stay away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled Sakura engulfing her in a bear hug, almost crushing her.

"You really should be more quite." Haku whispered. He looked around, "Some of these genin are dangerous." Naruto smirked and walked in front of everyone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" everyone turned to looked at him, "And my teammates and I, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, are ready to kick all of your asses!" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, smacking him hard on the head. "What the hell was that for teme?" he shouted.

"Hn, don't drag as with you." they started arguing.

"My aren't they something, don't you think Garra?" Garra didn't answer; his attention was on a certain pink haired girl. His fingers brushed on the tattoo over his eye.

'What is this felling? That girl, I have to keep a close eye on her.' Emerald meet jade, Garra's eyes widen for a split of a second. Sakura's eyes flashed a playful red.

"Naruto-baka, why do you have to be so loud?!" Naruto picked his ear.

"You're louder than I am." Ino screamed grabbing his collar.

"Why I otta'…" Ino was about to punch Naruto in the face.

"That's enough!" a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room. When the smoke cleared it revealed none other than Ibiki Morino and behind him were a group of chunins. "Quite down, its time for the Chunin exams to begin!"

--

Naruto looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. "The rules for this test are simple. Answer each question, if you fail your whole team fails. There is no cheat, if you are caught cheating 5 times you fail, taking with you your whole team."

The room was silent. Ibiki smirked, "Alright everyone, you have one hour to complete the first 9 questions. The tenth and last question will be given to you at the end of the hour." All the genin got ready, Ibiki's smirk grew. "You may begin!"

* * *

Ibiki walked around, 20 minutes into the test students were starting to breakdown, perfect. Sakura looked over the questions; she frowned, these questions would be impossible for a normal genin to answer. Ha, the only way is to cheat. See looked around her; there were cheaters, some doing a poor job.

'I could think about the answers myself, but that's too much work.' she blinked her now ruby eyes. Looking at the boy in front of her, looks like he didn't have any trouble with the questions, she smirked. Sakura took the rose from her hair, holding it in both hands. Her full lips kissed the flawless flower.

The boy in front of her stopped writing, he started at his desk. "Where did this come from?" he asked himself quietly, in the middle of his paper a red rose started to bloom. He leaned in closer to have a better look. Behind him Sakura smirked, black vines came out from under the flower, wrapping around the boy's arms.

'I can't move' the boy thought, his eye lids were growing heavy, 'What's going on.' his eyes became blank.

Sakura smiled, she closed her eyes and touched her forehead to the rose in her hand. 'I see.' from the other rose on the boy she could clearly see the answers on his paper. What a smart boy he was, already have all of them completed in such a small amount of time.

--

Sasuke looked at Sakura, he smirked. He was proud of his little blossom, cheating was the way to win.

'What to do what to do.' Sasuke activated his sharingan, looking at the boy's pencil in front of him. He could clearly read the movement of his pencil as he wrote down the answers. 'Hn, hopefully the dobe won't mess up.'

--

'Oh shit.' Naruto pulled at his hair. 'Why did it have to be a written test?' he cried inwardly. He knew they had to cheat, it was obvious, but what could he do? 'Damn it, I really don't want to use _it _but…' Naruto trailed off.

Hinata stole a glance at Naruto, he looked troubled. She became worried when he started pulled large clumps of hair out. "N-n-Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to her and gave her large grin, Hinata almost fainted.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, sorry I didn't notice you." he whispered.

"T-that's a-alright. N-Naruto-kun are you a-alright?" Naruto slumped in his seat.

"No, this is dumb. These questions are too hard and I'm hungry!" Naruto whined. Hinata laughed a little, Naruto smiled. "You know what…" Hinata looked at him. Naruto stood up catching the attention of the chuunins.

"What is it boy?" Ibiki asked. Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"I have to pee." Naruto whined childishly. Ibiki sweat dropped, what was he 12 year old or a 3 year old, he cleared his throat.

"Very well." he eyes meet a chunin who nodded and got up. He walked over to Naruto placing cuffs on his hand.

"Come on lets go." the chunin lead Naruto out of the room.

Naruto looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye as he walked past; he gave a brief nod before turning away. Sasuke saw the quick nod, he understood. That meant that Naruto didn't know what do to.

'I can't really blame him, his specialty is fighting not information gathering.' he looked at Sakura who had placed her rose back into her hair. He leaned back, his test already completed.

--

Sai looked kept his eyes on his paper, watching his little mice drawings melt onto the paper, turning into the answers they gathered.

Suigetsu was having fun to say the least, cheating was his specialty. That smart ass Haku didn't even need to cheat, hell he was already done.

Neji activated his byakugan, Tenten used mirrors to help Lee, and Kankuro was waiting for Karasu to gather the answers.

Ino glared at Sakura a few rows in front of her; she was already done and looked like she was ready to doze off any second. 'Well Sakura maybe I can use that brain of your.' Ino got her jutsu ready.

Sakura could feel Ino's charka build up, 'Like I'll help you.' under her feet her shadow started to move. Ino smirked, she was ready. She took aim 'Mind transfer jutsu.' Sakura's shadow grabbed someone throwing them in front of Ino's jutsu.

'What the?' 'Ino' moved her hands; in front of her was Sakura. 'Ino' grabbed her hair, it was red.

'AAAAAhhhhhh, I'm in Karin's body!! Gross.' 'Ino' shivered and looked over Karin's paper. 'Man I have to memorize theses answers quick.' she quickly looked over the paper. When she was finished she released her jutsu. 'Man I'm going to need a long bath.' she thought to her self after she got back into her body.

* * *

Naruto soon walked back into the room after about 10 minutes, he quietly made his way to his seat. He smirked slightly looked over his completed test. Hinata who sat there the entire time was amazed, 'When, how?' Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't think about, the less you know the better." he whispered to her.

"Number 55 you fail." the call was soon fallowed by an 'oh man' or 'sorry'

"Number 105 you fail."

"189, 28, 193 you all fail as well." in twenty minutes a good third of the teams were gone. Ibiki smirked, looks like they have good candidates this year.

"Alright everyone its time for the 10th and final question." Ibiki took another look at the genin, some trebling like kittens in the rain. "Alright, but first let me tell you about the rules…"

--

"Kakashi why the long face?"

"Anko." Anko smiled, a dingo stick in her mouth 2 others in her hand. "Oh come on Kakashi, lighten up will yea. Your students will do fine. From the way you talk about them, hell they could be chunin if not higher." Kakashi silently agreed with her, pulling out his favorite book. A vain popped on Anko's forehead. "Are you listening to me you lazy bastard?!" she started shaking him.

"Kakashi!!!"

--

"What!" Kiba shouted slamming his hand on the desk.

"You heard me. If you choose to answer this question and you get it wrong." Ibiki glanced at the crowed. "You and your teammate will never be able to take the chunin exams again!" everyone started to protest.

"That's not fair." someone shouted.

"There is no such thing as fair in the ninja world." the room became heavy with silence. "Now here is your last chance. Take the 10th and final question and risk never being able to take the chunin exams again, bring with you your team." it was silent.

Someone stood up, shaking. "I quit." he muttered a sorry to his teammates as they were escorted out of the room. Shortly after a few more people stood up, leaving the room with there heads hung in shame.

"Well then, this is the last call. If anyone…"

"Just give us the question already." Ibiki glared at the genin that answered him. Sasuke was unaffected; he was relaxed leaning back in his seat.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me; just give us the question already. I hate to wait."

"Well your not the only one here taking the test, there maybe others who want to leave."

"Well then they should be smart enough to leave by now." Ibiki was about to say something. "Besides I think every here is ready for the 10th question." many people agreed with him.

"You do know that if even one of you fails the question you all fail."

"Fine then." Ibiki and the chunins were surprised. Naruto smirked. "We are a team if one of us fails we all fail. Just like in a mission, we'll go down together!"

"No matter what we'll stick together." Sakura added. Many other agreed with them.

Ibiki smiled to himself, 'So this must be Kakashi's team, interesting.' "So you all chose to stay?" everyone nodded their heads.

"Then you all…"

--

"Anko shouldn't you be going now?" Kakashi asked, trying to get away from the PMSing women. Anko stopped pulling at Kakashi's hair and looked at the clock. 12:50, she had to get to the chunin exams at 1 o'clock.

"Shit shit shit!" she started chanting like a mantra, letting go of Kakashi and jumping out the window. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, he released the genjustu on the clock, revealing it only to be 12:30, the first part of the chunin exams didn't start until 11:30 and lasted until 12 almost 1.

Kakashi patted himself on the back, being able to get rid of that…that thing. "At last we can be alone." he cooed to his book, opening to an earmarked page. He giggled with content as he lost himself in his book.

--

"Pass." Everyone gawked at him.

"What? What about the 10th question?" Temari asked. Ibiki explained to them the importance of information and how to gather it. He pulled off his headband, the genin gasped at his head.

"Information is key in any mission, but…" he trailed off looking at the members of team 7. "The lives of your teammates are more important, remember that. In the ninja world you will have to make decisions, were it be give up your mission or loss a teammate. The decision can fall into anyone's shoulder." he remembered his little brother, a small sad smile on his face.

"Now…" shards of glass sparkled in the sun. Ibiki stepped back as a kunai flew past him, imbedding into the wall. 3 others imbedded themselves into the floor and the wall. A woman with purple hair stood in front of a black banner tied to the kunai's.

"My name is Anko; I'll be your next examiner!"

"You're early."

"What no…" She looked at the clock. 12:07. "Ka-ka-shi." she growled out, a killer aura around her. She looked around the room.

"Ibiki you let 32 teams pass!"

"It seems we have a good group this year."

"Che, you went easy with them. By the time I'm done there won't even be half left." she smiled wickedly sending a chill down almost everyone's spine.

"Alright kiddies fallow me!"

* * *

"This is the 44th training ground also know as the forest of death. Your next test will be held here." Anko started explaining the rules and concepts of the test.

"By the time I'm done with you…" she trailed off for a moment, a sadist smirk on her face. "Less than half of you will be left." the genin shuddered. "Alright before we get started, I need you all to sign a consent form. I really deal with all the headaches if you die." Anko said sheepishly, handing out the forms. "We will start in half an hour."

--

Team 7 sat away from everyone, behind a rock. Sasuke was petting Sakura's hair as he read the form, Naruto was looking at the sky and Sakura was half asleep in between Sasuke's legs.

"So teme got any ideas how we're going to pass this test?"

"It's not that hard. Get two scrolls and head to the tower, simple."

"So what are we just going to attack a random team hoping they have the other scroll?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No dobe, we're not going to waste our time like that." Naruto frowned.

"Fine be that way. What do you think we should do?"

"Sakura." Sakura looked up at him, "I want you to spy into the tent were we get our scrolls, keep any eye on which team gets which scroll alright." Sakura nodded her head.

"Man teme, where's the fun in that." Naruto whined.

--

"Alright everyone, its time for you to get your scrolls!" Anko shouted. Team 7 walked into the tent, handing there papers and received a heaven scroll. They walked to their gate and waited, Naruto was all riled up. He licked his lips; soon sweet blood will be spilled.

"Alright you little maggots, let the second part of the chunin exams begin!" the locks dropped and the genin rushed in.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Naruto shouted, walking deeper into the forest.

_Two boys stood over a pair of bodies; they ignored the sting of their wounds as the icy cold rain pounded down on them. The blonde haired boy's knees gave out from under him._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." they turned to the sobbing girl behind them. _

"_Sakura." Sasuke called out walking towards her. Sakura took a small step back but stopped when Sasuke's 8 year old body fell to the muddy ground. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" she ran towards him and Naruto. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault!" she cried out._

"_No." Naruto pushed himself up and crawled towards her. Sakura cried harder, they were hurt and it was all her fault. "It not your fault." Sakura cried harder when Naruto coughed up blood. _

"_If I didn't come here, if 'sniff' if 'sniff'…" Sakura cried harder, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt. 'sniff' it's all my fault." she looked up at the sky. "I 'sniff' should just 'sniff' leave."_

_The boy's eyes widen, they had to do something and fast. _

"_Sakura." she gasped looking at the bloody boy hugging her. "You can and won't leave. We'll always be together." Naruto joined them in a group hug. "We won't let them take you away." Naruto agreed with him. "We'll do anything to keep you safe, to keep you happy."_

"_Big words for a small boys." the 3 turned around, a man walked over to them. Naruto and Sasuke jumped up ignoring there injuries as they stood in front of Sakura. _

"_Who are you?" Naruto shouted. The man chuckled._

"_Sakura, my little darling come here." Sakura ran into her father's arms weeping. The man stroked his daughter's hair. "Tell me boys…" Sasuke and Naruto met his eyes._

"_Will you keep my daughter safe?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Plz review XD_

_--_


	7. Childhood Part 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto smirked, licking the blood of his hand. Sasuke grabbed the scroll in one of the ninja's pocket. Earth scroll, just what they needed. "Man that was too easy." Naruto whined, 10 minutes into the test and they were done. Sasuke sighed, they were done and now they had to wait 5 more days until the test was done. What a waste of time.

Sakura looked up "Another team is coming." Naruto gave a hopeful look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." knowing what Naruto wanted.

"Alright!" Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as he popped in a blueberry flavored lollypop into his mouth, he watched the bush in front of them, twirling a kunai in-between his fingers. The other team was coming; he could almost smell their blood.

Behind him Sakura put away her umbrella and pulled out her fans, covering the bottom half of her face with one fan and the other one closed in her other hand that rested by her waist. Her eyes were a playful ruby as a smirk danced on her lips.

Sasuke smirked as well, his sharingan ready. It's been awhile since they've had a good fight. He drew out his sword and waited, he could feel the rush, and his charka surged around his body and down his sword giving it a slight glint.

The bushes in front of them rustled as group of ninja from the Village hidden in the grass came out. They jumped at the sight of the other genin. Quickly they fell into a fight stance, one of them charged at team 7.

Naruto gave a wicked smile; he licked the kunai and ran at the first member of the other team.

The genin's eyes widen as the kunai imbedded into his shoulder blade, Naruto grabbed the end of the kunai and twisted it. The genin let out a bloodcurdling scream.

--

Anko laughed out loud as a bloody scream echoed through the forest. "Man these kids, humph 10 minutes in and there already after one another's throats." she laughed again.

Other teams in the forest looked up at the sky as the scream echoed, birds flew and shudders ran down many people's spines.

--

Naruto laughed, harshly pulling out the kunai from the other boy's shoulder. At the end were bits of flesh and bone which were dripping with blood. The boy jumped back holding his now useless arm, trying to fight the pain as his teammates tried to slow the blood flow. "Hahaha! You guys make this too easy!" Naruto roared holding his stomach as he laughed.

"You bastard!" the only girl on the team ran forward, kunais in her hand. Before she knew it she flew back landing on the small of her back. She gasped as a strong kick was delivered to her stomach; she flew into the air again before rolling on the ground. She tried to push her self up, blood dripping down her chin. Her wobbly arms gave under her when someone stepped on her back.

"Temper temper." Sakura dug her heel deeper into the girls shoulder, making her cry out in pain. The girl glared at Sakura but her long hair got in the way. "What's wrong, your hair getting in the way? Here let me help you." Sakura grabbed the girl's hair, pulling the much larger girl up to her knees (no she's not fat, just taller and older than Sakura). The girl gasped as she fell face first into the ground. She raised her head, through tear filled eyes she watched her hair fly up they the wind. Sakura laughed at the pathetic look on the girl's face as she watched her hair fly away, at the same time Sakura's long silky pink hair also danced in the wind.

Sasuke shook his head at his teammates; they better be careful losing control now…well he couldn't blame them. It's hard to stay in control, so much blood to spill so little time. He ran his hand through his hair as he easily blocked the last member of the other team with his own sword. The boy tried to put more force into his own sword, but Sasuke pulled away and swung at him. The boy jumped away just in time to avoid Sasuke's blade. He huffed and held his blade in front of him; Sasuke just smirked at the boy. Before the boy knew it, he had blood dripping out of his mouth as he was thrown forceful into a tree. He slid to the ground with a groan; there was an indentation in the tree where he had made impact. The boy raised his head, watching as Sasuke got closer.

Sakura ducked and jumped out of the way as the girl blindly attacked her. Her short uneven hair flew in the wind. Sakura effortlessly caught the kunai the girl threw. "Nani, your hair wasn't even that pretty." she said innocently, the girl growled and charged at Sakura again.

She skidded to a spot when black vine came out from the ground, she tried to jump away but vines wrapped around her ankle bring her down. The girl tried to cut the vines but they only grew back. Soon more vines started wrapping around the girl lifting her a few feet off the ground. Sakura smiled and sat on a thick vine she created.

"Sakura, don't kill her." Sakura pouted and leaned back into Sasuke's embrace. "Sakura." he whispered into her ear, his hot breath showering her neck. Sakura whined but none the less released the girl, of course not before almost crushing her, when the girl fell to the ground she was limp. Her body was covered with puncher wounds from the thorns. The vines retreated to the ground, leaving just like they found it, minus the blood.

The boys were already done with there appoints who laid out cold just a few feet from the girl. Naruto had taken their scroll and burned it.

"Alright let's get going, maybe we can run into more teams." Sasuke announced, leading his team to the tower. Team 7 jumped and turned around, the sounds of clapping echoed through the empty forest. "Come out!" Sasuke yelled.

The shadows around them started to gather in one place, the wind picked up. Sakura's eyes widened, dancing with the wind were black rose petals. The shadows gathered in the middle of the clearing, they started to rise and form the silhouette of a man. The shadows melted away from the silhouette revealing a sinfully beautiful man, he was clapping. One could almost choke at his intense aura; it reeked of death and danger. But the warm smile on his face, the loving fatherly look he had, as he smiled proudly at his darling daughter.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" the man's voice came at a whisper almost unheard over the wind; the man's dark, dark red hair blew with the wind. He extended his pale hand out, a clean hand, flawless hand. But they knew better, those clean hands were tainted with the blood of thousands, blood of those that who were foolish enough of face the man in battle, to have thought that they, a mere man, could ever overtake this _demon_ in front of them. They were foolish to ever raise a finger to the king of the sinful clan.

"Come here darling."

---

--

-

"Father."

"_This may hurt a bit."_

-

--

---

A pair of sad sapphire eyes, the boy held back tears that desperately wanted to fall.

"_Look it's the demon child…"_

"_He wants to be a ninja…"_

"_Demon…"_

"_Why don't they just kill that monster…?"_

"_Monster…"_

"_Stay away from him…" _

Naruto gripped the rope of the swing tighter, try to ignore the painful words. Adults, what did he ever do. Why would they hate a child, one no older than 8, why hate a child when he has done nothing wrong. Naruto quickly wiped the tear the fell down his face.

He walked down the streets, he was use to the hateful words, the angry looks… but why? He made his way to the Hokage Mountains. He sat down on the 4th Hokage's head, watching the setting sun. Below he could see a child laugh with his parent who held loving looks for him. Naruto gritted his teeth in envy, why, why didn't he have anyone to love him? Where were his parent, did they not love him. A tear escaped, sliding down his sun kissed cheek, and did they think he was a monster as well, were they ashamed of having him as a son…

"Who's there?" Naruto turned around, not caring to wipe away his tears. Out from a bush came a little girl. Her long pink hair hand a few leaves sticking out of it, her white kimono had a small stain on its sleeve. In her small hands was a snow white bunny with a black top hand and coat. The girl pouted as she tried to pull the leaves out of her hair. With out even thinking Naruto got up and helped the girl pull out the leaves in her cherry blossom colored hair. The girl looked up at the boy and smiled; Naruto was surprised but returned the sweet smile. This was the first time, the first time anyone had ever smiled so kindly at him.

The girl looked closer at the boy; something about him… his eyes were filled with pain and loneliness, and something inside him… The girl realized she was staring; she blushed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for starring." the girl said in a small voice. Naruto smiled.

"It's alright!" the girl smiled back. "I've never seen you before, are you new here?" the girl nodded her head.

"Hai, my daddy and I were just passing by. He told me to stay here while he took care of a few things over at a near by town." Naruto didn't know why but something about this girl, a strong eager to protect her, to keep her happy. He came back to his senses when the girl asked him a question.

"Hun, sorry I kind of zoned out." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head. The girl giggled, Naruto smiled.

"I asked what your name was."

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" the girl giggled again at his sudden burst of energy.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto pouted.

"Ne, ne don't call me '-san' Sakura-chan just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun." they both laughed, even though they just meet each other, they acted like they knew each other their whole life.

They started talking laughing and playing, between them time stopped, they didn't notice how late it was. When good children were to be tucked away in bed, they continued to play. Final well past good children's bedtime they took notice of the time.

Naruto frowned, why did the sun have to set, just when he made a new friend the sun had to end there beautiful day. Sakura saw Naruto's frown. "Ne Naruto-kun my daddy said that a sunset doesn't end the day it just starts another one." Naruto smiled. "We can play again tomorrow!" Sakura piped in.

Naruto smiled liking the idea, but then he remembered something, "Sakura-chan I have school tomorrow." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"That's alright, after your school we can have to rest of the day to play." the 2 children made plans to meet each other tomorrow at this very same spot. After bidding goodbye Naruto headed home. For the first time in his life Naruto went to bed with a smile on his face.

The next day Naruto jumped out of his seat and out the door. The whole day he couldn't think of anything else but of Sakura-chan. He would constantly glare at the clock in hopes to make time go faster. He was oddly quite in class, never once adding any unneeded commentary.

When class was done he ran as fast as his little legs could take him, running to the Hokage mountain, he ran up the stairs skipping 1 2 3 steps. He ran faster when he saw a blob of pink waiting for him on top of the mountain. Sakura heard Naruto's sandals running up the stairs, she turned around and hugged him as he reached the top. They both fell down laughing. They started talking about there day and what they were going to do.

--

Sasuke watched Naruto run past him in the hallways; the blonde haired boy was quite today. Sasuke scowled and buried his hands deeper into his pockets, ignoring the heart filled eye of love struck fan girls.

He made his way down the street ignoring the pity looks of adults as they watched the last Uchiha walk down the streets. Sasuke growled, he didn't need their pity. He walked into the empty Uchiha compound. The wind howled through the empty homes, he could still smell the stench of blood that had covered the walls and grounds. In his mind the event of that faithful night flashed into his head.

His brother's eyes, his parent dead in there own pool of blood. And the lone figure that stood over them, the very person he looked up too. Everyone was dead, ripped out of his hands by the very same person he once swore to be like. Just like his brother.

He walked pass his empty home and straight to a training ground, he need to get stronger, to defeat his brother. He started chucking kunais and shurikens at the wooden dummies, never missing his mark. _As expected of an Uchiha_. Sasuke growled, throwing a kunai so hard that it imbedded its self half way into the dummy. He fell to the ground glaring at everything he could.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Sasuke's ears perked, he knew that annoying voice anywhere. But this next voice…

"Naruto-kun, are you sure this is alright?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto come out of a bush, a girl with pink hair behind him. There was no girl at the academy with pink hair, but then again he really didn't pay much attention.

Naruto help Sakura through the woods, he felt a pair of eyes burrowing into his back. He turned around and meets eye to eye with none other than his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke paid him no attention; his eyes were on the pink haired girl next to Naruto.

Sakura looked up when she felt someone looking at her, she raised her head. "Hello." her small voice broke through the silence. Sasuke grunted and looked away, continuing to throw the kunai and shurikens. All the while a small blush colored his face. Sakura shrugged him off; she skipped to Naruto's side.

Sasuke tried to focus on his aim, but that laugh. His grip on the handle tightens. Sakura's and Naruto's laughers filled the training ground. 'Leave!' he shouted in his head, he couldn't stop watching them.

Why, why did Naruto get to laugh, why was he so happy! Sasuke growled in jealousy, 'Why would I be jealous of the dobe.' he watched them leaving the training ground, their laughter echoing through the forest. Sasuke glared angrily at the ground, he continued to train but he couldn't get the image of the pink haired girl out of his mind.

Sasuke shouted in frustration, it's been an hour since they had left and he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. She was annoying, no matter what his thoughts always went to her. He threw down his weapons and sat at the base of a tree. He leaned back and closed his eyes; maybe some sleep would help him.

--

'Drip' 'Drip' Sasuke opened his eyes. 'Drip, Drop.' He sighed getting up and walking home. It was late, not a single soul in the streets as they fled to their homes to hide from the rain. Sasuke walked slowly not caring about getting drenched, his hair fell flat and his clothes sticking to his skin. He was returning home, his empty cold home. He stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky; it was exactly like that night. The day after the massacre, he ran in the cold rain to an empty house.

A light cough brought his attention to the ally way. He walked closer; "Who's there?" he called out. No sooner the pink haired girl stepped out of the ally. Her long cherry blossom colored hair stuck to her face, her kimono was dirty and wet. She looked at the boy in front of her, giving her a smile before walking away.

She stopped when she felt a tug at her wrist. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I was heading back to the hotel…" she started coughing and shivering under the rain.

"Where is that?"

"It's on the other side of the village." she started coughing again. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to his home. "L-let go." she coughed again.

"You can stay at my house."

"N-no it's alright." Sakura tried to pull away.

"Che, annoying." Sasuke faced the girl, "Your going to get sick if you stay out here and besides it's not safe to walk by yourself at night."

"But…" Sasuke interrupted her by pulling her towards his house again. Sakura remained silent and fallowed the boy.

Sasuke quickly opened the door to his home, pulling Sakura in with in. He ran upstairs to grab a few towels for them to dry off. He dried himself off and handed Sakura a towel. Sakura stared at him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Sakura bowed her head. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you." Sasuke rolled her eyes at her. He grabbed the towel in her hand and started drying off her long hair. Sakura looked up at him with a blush, Sasuke was hiding a blush.

"Thank you…"

"Sasuke." she smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke almost smiled. The way she said his name, it wasn't like those annoying fan girls at school. She small sneeze brought his attention back to her. Sasuke almost slapped himself for his stupidity; she was still shaking in her wet clothes.

"Stay here while I get you clothes." he ran upstairs again. In his room he quickly changed out of his own wet clothes and ran out with another set of clothes for Sakura. "Here," he handed her the set of clothes, showing her to a bathroom. "You can change in here." Sakura nodded her head and closed the bathroom door. Sasuke leaned back, waiting for her to come out. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"My name is Sakura." she answered as she came out, her wet clothes in her hand. Sasuke took her clothes and offered to dry them for her, she nodded her head and just then her stomach growled. Sakura blushed. Sasuke shook his head and led her to the kitchen. He started pulling stuff for dinner when Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun let me cook, it's the least I could do for everything you've done." Sasuke nodded his head and left to dry her clothes. By the time he came back she had already prepared a small meal with onigir and miso soup. Sasuke took his seat, thanked for the meal and ate. The ate in silence but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Why were you out so late?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I was playing with Naruto in the forest and before we knew it, it was night." they finished their meal. after cleaning up Sasuke showed her the room she could use for the night.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

--

It was midnight when Sasuke opened his eyes, a flash of lightning fill his room. The heavy rain pounded at the roof and window. He sighed and tried to fall back asleep. His keen hearing picked up a small noise, even through the howling wind and the crashing thunder he could hear someone's small sobs. He got out of bed and opened the door, the sound was coming from outside.

"Sakura?" in front of his room was a crying Sakura, she looked like she just woke up from a nightmare. The girl jumped at her name and looked up at Sasuke. "What's wrong." a crash of lightning echoed through the empty house, Sakura flinched and closed her eyes.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun, c-can I s-stay with you t-t-tonight?" Sasuke was about to say no, but the look on her face. The frighten look on her that just made him want to protect her from the world. To protect from anything and anyone that would hurt her.

Sasuke nodded his head and let Sakura into the room. Sakura crawled into the bed next to Sasuke, outside the storm continued. Sasuke watch as Sakura soon fell into sleep forgetting about what was going on outside.

Sasuke looked out the window, he use to be afraid of the thunder as well. He would always run to his brothers room and asked to stay for the night. If he went to his parents room his father would surely scold him for being frighten by such a foolish thing. A pair of small arms wrapped around Sasuke small body causing him to jump. He turned to his side and smiled. Sakura clung to him like he was a pillow or a teady bear. Her face was peaceful, when another crash of lightning echoed through the house she pulled her self closer to him.

Sasuke wasn't annoyed by this at all, he smiled at her. The need to protect her, to keep her happy grew inside him. Sasuke closed his eyes, so falling asleep as well.

For the first time since the massacre he didn't feel alone. It felt nice to know that there was someone else in his empty home.

* * *

Srry for all the spelling mistakes and grammar

Any ways plz leave a review XD


	8. Childhood Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance

* * *

Dry coughs and ragged breathing perked Sasuke's ears. A pair of tiny arms around his waist, deep heavy breathing and small coughs brought his attention to his side. "Sakura." the girl shivered, sweat dripping down her face, her long hair sticking to her skin. Sasuke placed a hand on her forehead, and cursed. She had a high fever, Sasuke slipped out of the bed, trying not to disturb her. He ran into the bathroom hoping to find something that could help her. He curse again, he couldn't find anything.

"Sa- 'cough' Sasuke-kun." Sasuke ran back to the room when he heard her small cry. When Sasuke entered the room he quickly rushed to her side. She was crying as she threw the blankets off because she was too warm only to be exposed to the cool room. She looked very uncomfortable as she tossed and turned on the bed trying to find a cool spot on it. She let out a sigh of relief as a cold towel was placed over her warm forehead. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." she smiled at him.

"Hn, I have to go to school. Rest here until I get back alright." he got up, "I'll leave a glass of water here." Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura caught his wrist.

"I-I have too meet N-n-Naruto-kun later. 'cough.'" she tried to sit up but was pushed down by Sasuke.

"I said you have to rest, you can't be moving around right now. Naruto's in my class, I'll tell him your sick alright."

Sakura nodded her head and fell back to the bed. Sasuke quietly closed the door on his way out. He had uneasy feeling leaving her alone while she was sick but he needed to be a ninja. He needed to become stronger to defeat his brother.

Naruto sneezed again; maybe playing in the rain wasn't the best idea. But he didn't care, Naruto smiled to himself remembering all the fun he and Sakura had. All little cold was a small price to pay for finally having a friend.

Naruto jumped up from his seat when he heard Iruka dismiss them for the day. He was almost out of the building, almost to the playground, almost to his best friend Sakura. But someone pulled the collar of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and glared at the person that held him back.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke grunted and started walking away. "What the hell! Why did you stop me? Where the hell are you going?" Naruto roared. Sasuke turned around and bonked Naruto on the head making him fall to the ground.

Naruto held his head in pain, "Come on dobe that didn't hurt that bad." Naruto glared at him through tear filled eyes.

"My brain's in there!" Sasuke smirked.

"What brain?" Naruto growled and tried to tackle Sasuke, but Sasuke caught Naruto in a headlock. "Dobe just shut up and fallow me." He released Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura…" Sasuke couldn't even finish, the second Naruto heard her name he was off dragging Sasuke with him.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry!" Naruto sobbed out, hugging Sakura with all his might. After getting Naruto to stop running, Sasuke told him that Sakura was sick and staying at his house. Naruto burst into tears blaming himself for getting his little sister sick. Sasuke, for some reason, let out a sign of relief when he learned that Sakura's and Naruto's relationship was a sibling like one.

When they had reached the Uchiha compound Naruto started dragging Sasuke again. He ran into his house not bothering to take off his shoes and ran into Sasuke's room. Sakura was woken up by Naruto's cry. When Sasuke entered the room he just shook his head before leaving to make some soup for the sick girl.

"Naruto-nii-kun you'll get sick if you hug me." Sakura coughed a bit making Naruto release her.

"No, Sakura-chan don't die!" he cried, suddenly he was struck on the head by a shoe.

"Dobe she's not going to die, she just has a cold." Sasuke came back in with a tray of soup. He kicked Naruto, who was holding his head, off the bed so he could place the tray on the bed for Sakura. The girl gave him at thankful smile before she ate the soup. Sasuke turned his head to hide a blush.

Sakura laughed when Sasuke and Naruto got into another silly fight. It was late, the sun had set a few hours ago but none of them paid any mind to it. Sasuke, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, enjoyed their company. Naruto was like a brother but more of his rival and Sakura, he wasn't so sure. Sasuke let a small smile dance on his lips as Sakura and Naruto laughed together, he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled… these two were interesting.

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, he turned to his left and twitched. Naruto had drool coming out of his mouth, he had kick off the blanks during the night and his hair, and well it looked like a giant knot. Sasuke had, reluctantly, let Naruto stay over for the night. He was more than ready to kick him out around 9 o'clock but…, Sasuke blushed. He shook his head and got up, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for 3.

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes when he heard Sasuke close the door. He grinned to himself remembering the only reason he was here. 'Man I wish I had a camera. Sasuke-teme's face was priceless when he saw Sakura-chan's puppy dog face.' he laughed to himself. Sasuke was redder than a tomato when Sakura suddenly pulled out her puppy dog face. Naruto jumped to his feet when a faint smell of breakfast filled his nose.

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke when he entered the kitchen. She gave him a smile as she wished him good morning. Sasuke was surprise that she was up; she should still be in bed resting. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Sakura watched him, she giggled. He was concentrated on trying to guess her temperature; he looked soo cute doing it.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at Naruto who ran into the room. They helped her set up the table before eating, or in Naruto's case inhaling, their breakfast.

"Sakura are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sakura was dress in her clean kimono. Her fever was gone and she decided to go back to the hotel she was staying at. She didn't want to burden Sasuke more than she had to.

They were walking down the path towards the academy which was the same way to her hotel. They ignored the looks of the villagers as the last Uchiha, the Kyubi boy and a mysterious pink haired girl walked down the street side by side.

"I feel fine Sasuke-kun," She smiled at him, "thank you for taking care of me." she bowed.

"It was nothing." Naruto jumped up and down next to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan we can play again!" Naruto shouted happily, "We'll meet at the playground alright." Sakura smiled. Sasuke started to walk off but Naruto called him, "Sasuke you should join us." Sasuke was about to refuse but she did _that _again. He twitched and tried to hide a blush.

Sakura saw that he was about to refuse, "Sasuke-kun please you should come play with us." she pouted. "It's more fun with more people." Sasuke really really wanted to say no… but.

"Fine." Sakura smiled and hugged him. She pulled away and gave him and Naruto a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun see you later!" soon she was out of sight. Sasuke's blush only grew when she kissed him. Next to him Naruto was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto grinned and tried to hold back his laughter but failed.

"Man you should have seen you face!" Sasuke growled and started chasing Naruto. Naruto jumped and started running towards the academy, their little chase turned into a race.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she kicked her legs back and forth, Sasuke and Naruto got into a little fight again. At first she was worried but then she learned than they would hurt each other too much. Never in her life had she laughed so much. She stopped kicking her legs, the swing she was sitting on became still. A few tears blurred her vision, _'Mama…' _

"Sakura." she looked up surprised, Sasuke was watching her intensely. She blushed and wiped her tears away. She gasped when she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her. "Don't cry." he asked softly. Soon Naruto ran up to them with a concern look on his face.

It had almost been a month since Sasuke and Naruto had meet Sakura. And during their time together she had only cried twice, one when she scratched her knee and now. Each time she cried they felt their hearts break, they hated seeing her cry. For some reason they became mad at themselves. Naruto and Sasuke had made a silent pack that they would do everything in their power to keep Sakura from crying.

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke back, during their time together Sasuke and Sakura seemed to develop a crush of each other. And surprisingly Naruto was the only one that noticed that they liked each other, but when ever he asked about it they would both deny it; a small blush would paint their faces. Naruto had made it his mission to bring his two best friends together.

"Aww how cute." they turned around to see two men. One of them had a plastic smile on his face as he held a large battle ax over one shoulder. The man next to him had his arms crossed with 2 swords crossed on his back, they were watching the kids.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted. Behind him Sakura shook, her eyes widened as tears threatened to spill from her large emerald eyes, something about them. The smell of blood and death… Sasuke noticed this and tighten his arms around her, glaring at the men in front of them. A heavy silence fell between them; no one noticed the rain coming in.

The first man laughed again, while to other shook his head. "Shut up and let's get the girl." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. The first man snorted.

"Kenji your way to serious, lighten up will yea'"

"We don't have all day Haru, _he _wants the girl tomorrow." the first man, Haru, lifted his ax.

"Alright kid hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." Naruto and Sasuke glared at him, they stood in front of Sakura guarding her. They weren't going to let these freaks anywhere near her. Haru took that as a no. "Come on kid I really don't want to kill you."

Naruto stepped up, "We won't let you bastards near Sakura…" Naruto couldn't finish. Kenji kneeled in front of Naruto, his twin swords crossed in front of him. Naruto fell back as a crossed cut appeared on his body. His white shirt was now red with his blood as he laid on the ground with his eyes wide open. "Dude Kenji what the hell?" Kenji ignored the other man; he stood up and faced Sasuke and Sakura.

"Give us the girl…" Kenji ducked just as Naruto was about to land a kick to his head, Naruto turned his body so that he would kick down, Kenji jumped away and landed next to Haru. Naruto stumbled as he landed. His breathing was deep and his face was painted with pain as he held his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura ran to him, Sakura had tears in her eyes; she kept telling herself that this was all her fault…

Before he knew it, Sasuke was thrown back and away from Sakura. He landed heavily on his back, blood dripping out of his mouth. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out trying to run towards him, but someone roughly grabbed her arm. She looked up to see the plastic smile of Haru. She tried to pull her arm free but Haru only tighten his grip.

"Come on; don't look at me like that. Now be a good girl and come with us or your friends will pay the price." Sakura's tears spilled as she bowed her head, she didn't want to see her friends hurt. Haru smirked, this was too easy. Suddenly he was caught off guard when a kunai embedded into his shoulder.

Sasuke stood up, his knees treating to give out under him. He glared at the man holding Sakura, he smirked to himself when his kunai hit its marked, and just as planned Naruto grabbed Sakura without Haru noticing anything.

From behind Kenji couldn't help but complement their teamwork, "With a single glance they set their plan, hmp if these kids live they'll make great ninja's." he mumbled to himself. Haru hissed as he pulled out the kunai glaring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You damn brats…" he dropped his giant ax and disappeared, he appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto. He grabbed their throats and lifted them up choking them. They tried to kick his as they gasped for breath.

Sakura couldn't stop her tears as she watched her friends slowly slip away. Haru smirked as Sasuke and Naruto started drawing in their last breaths.

"Let…let them go!" Haru looked at the small girl. He smirked.

"Did you say something little girl." Sakura looked up; her soft kind emerald eyes were now cold rubies.

"I said let them go!!" Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground coughing; Haru was thrown back by a large dark mass coming from under Sakura. He pushed himself up wiping the blood on his chin. He smirked at Sakura, '_no wonder they want this kid. Che her power…' _

Sasuke watched Sakura with awe and a hint of jealousy. _'Where did she get this power?' _

Sakura clenched her small fist, the power, it hurt. Her body was burning with pain, she felt like her skin was being torn ripped apart. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She needed to be strong to protect her friends. Kenji saw an opening and smirked, disappearing in a blur, he threw Sakura back with the end of one of his swords.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as Sakura's small body hit the large tree in the middle of the playground. Naruto started running towards her but stopped when a sharp pain in his left arm made his already weak knee give out from under him. He let out as cry of pain, tears bubbling in his eyes as he held his deeply injured arm, most of the muscles were completely torn, only a few were holding his arm to his shoulder.

Haru stood over Naruto's fallen form laughing; Naruto's arm looked like it would fall off any moment. Naruto was losing a lot of blood and was likely to die within the hour.

Haru let out another round of laughter as he watched the blonde haired boy try to push his tattered body up. He raised his leg over Naruto's body, stomping the boy to the ground. "Man kid, don't you know when to give up?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'Move'_ his hands were trembling, _'move damn it!' _he shouted to himself. He was so lost in thought, drowned with fear; he didn't notice Kenji coming from behind him.

"What's wrong kid?" Sasuke whipped around but didn't have enough time to react as Kenji's fist made contact to his cheek. Kenji grabbed his collar to prevent him from flying back. The man lifted the young Uchiha bringing him to his eye level. "I was expecting more from an Uchiha." he didn't let the Uchiha respond, throwing punch after punch at his face. Soon Sasuke's small body stopped moving, his head drooped and blood was pouring out of his right eye, well at least were his right eye use to be. Kenji sneered, his fist covered with blood, he let the boy's limp body fall to the muddy ground.

"I always hated those eyes anyway…" he mumbled walking away.

The only sound in the playground was the sound of rain drops hitting the ground. The muddy ground mixed with Naruto's and Sasuke's blood. Sasuke couldn't move the intense pain in his right eye. His left eye fallowed Kenji's feet as he walked off. Sasuke tried to clench his fist but found his small body to weak.

**Weak**

**Weak**

**I was expecting more from an Uchiha.**

**Foolish brother…**

Their voices echoed in his head, his breath quickened, his heart started to race. _'Move' _he yelled at himself, he needed to move, and he couldn't let it end here. He wasn't going to let fear take away anyone from him again. His fear of death, his brother, this man, they have to leave.

Naruto sucked in another breath; it was cold very cold… He felt no pain as the icy rain entered his wounds. His vision was getting dimmer, hazy, he was dieing.

'_Is this really the end.' _he fought for another breath, _'I'm going to die here…' _Naruto closed his eyes, he had given up. _'No one will miss me…' _

"**Look it's the demon child…"**

"**He wants to be a ninja…"**

"**Demon…"**

"**Why don't they just kill that monster…?"**

"**Monster…"**

"**Stay away from him…"**

He drew in, his last and final, breathe…

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" both boys snapped their eye(s) open. Sakura woke up when she felt a cold presence coming closer to her. When her large emerald eyes open, the sight of her two best friends on the ground bleeding… She almost couldn't feel any charka from them, they were giving up, they were dieing… and it was her fault.

"Come on little girl its time to go." Haru reached for her small arm but was stopped when the same dark mass that attacked him early wrapped around his wrist. Haru hissed and tried to pull his hand away, he could feel warm blood run down arm. With his other hand he grabbed the mass of darkness and pulled, tearing it in two but it left his hand bloody.

Sakura jumped away when he tried to make a grab for her shirt. She jumped in the air and avoided Kenji's twin blades, a few of her hairs were snipped off during the process. She skidded to a stop, ducking to avoid Haru's axe.

"Haru be careful, he wants this kid alive." Kenji warned his teammate. Haru ignored him; he walked up to Sakura, raising his hand over his head. Sakura flew back when Haru's hand made contact with her face; she held her cheek which now adorned a large hand print. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "Haru!" Kenji called.

Haru let out a cold laugh, he ran his hand through his hair, "Man I haven't laughed this much in such a long time." he tried to catch his breath, "You kids… man you annoying little brats!" he took a step closer to Sakura. "I still don't see why that brat Riku would pay so much for such a little girl."

Sakura's heat stopped, her eyes widened, she couldn't breathe… _Riku_.

_Hard cold blue eyes…_

_An aura that could make any man wither with fear…_

_The scent of death that lingered around him._

_Your mine!_his voice echoed in her head.

Sakura screamed, falling to her knees, holding her head in pain. Tears rolled down her face as _his _voice echoed through her head. The dark mass under her went crazy, going every which way. It started to form shapes, turning into what looked like vines. The 'vines' curled and frozen in mid air around her forming a cocoon like shell.

Kenji snorted and started hacking away at the vine like things, trying to clear a path towards the girl. Soon he was in front of her; he reached out to grab her by the arm.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kenji's gray eyes widened for a second as he flew back, hitting his head to the ground. He looked up to see the young Uchiha standing over him. His raven hair was mated to his face. His bangs covered his right socket which still bled; in his left eye was the legendary Sharingan.

Sasuke looked at his hand; he could see his charka flowing through it. Even though he only had one eye, that wouldn't stop him… "You stay away from her you understand." he hissed out.

A shiver ran down Kenji's spine, this aura… "Your just like that cursed brother of yours." he mumbled out. Sasuke's eye widened, in a flash he stole on of Kenji's swords thrusting it into his shoulder. Kenji muffled his cry.

"Where," Sasuke's sharingan swirled, "Where did you meet my brother?" Kenji smirked.

"2 days ago, in a bar, blood stained his clothes and face." Sasuke twisted the sword in the man's shoulder before pulling it out. Kenji hissed under his breath, "Those damn eyes." he grabbed his other sword; he swung it at the boy. "God how I hate those damn eyes!" He engaged Sasuke in a sword fight; he of course had the upper hand having used the sword million times over.

But Sasuke had the sharingan, the power of the cursed clan, the very clan that took everything away from him. Kenji let out a battle cry, swinging his sword like a mad man.

"_They won't come back, their gone and all because of one man. Itachi Uchiha your dear brother will pay for your crimes!"_

Haru ignored his teammate and took his sweet ass time towards Sakura. He hacked away at the 'vines', whistling a happy little tune. After they hand in this little girl they would be free, _Man _free from that damn brat Riku's hold. _I hate kids._

Haru stopped when he felt a demonic presence growing. He turned to see Naruto pushing himself up. Haru almost laughed at the boy's pathetic attempt to stand, but the orange swirling charkas around the boy made his laughter catch in his throat.

Naruto's small body rose up, the orange charka started to form 3 tails behind him. His normal blue eyes were replace with sinfully crimson, a sadist smile on his face. "Ne, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Haru surpassed a shiver, _'this kid, he's a totally different person now.' _

Naruto started coming closer, his left arm just hung next to his body, Naruto didn't even seem to notice it. Haru shivered when Naruto's charka licked his feet burning, or at least it felt like it, his toes. He jumped back and raised his axe above his head; he charged at Naruto and swung his axe around ready to cut the boy in half. Naruto smirked and waved his good arm, his charka not only blocking the giant axe but cutting it in half as well.

Haru's eyes widen with both pain and amazement. The very same thing that destroyed his axe had thrown him back, a burn mark was left on his chest were Naruto's charka had hit him.

It pained him to breathe, his skin was on fire and that kid wasn't going to stop. Kenji jumped away when Naruto and his charka got closer. He placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He needed a plan and fast, but the pain, kind of hard to think through the pain.

Haru's gray eyes widen with pain, he fell to his knees coughing up blood. His body was going numb, one of Naruto's charka tails pierced right through his chest. Haru knew he was done, he was losing all feeling, and his vision was getting blurry.

Haru smiled a little and waved his hand towards Naruto, telling him to come closer. _"So this is end of the road?" a few tears prickled at his eyes, "Tessa, I'm sorry…" _

Naruto hesitantly came closer, his charka still swirled as he glared at the fallen man with his crimson eyes. "Protect your friends…" Haru's body was shook as he coughed. He tried to catch his breath, "Sorry kind of 'cough' hard to breath 'cough' with one lung." Haru smiled as Naruto calmed down, his charka tails disappearing, his eyes turning kinder. "Keep your most precious friends close to you. Don't walk away when they need you…" Haru looked up towards the crying sky, "Who know what freak could 'cough' 'cough' find them." he voice dimmed, his eyes slowly drained of all life, a smile on the dead man's face.

Naruto looked at the body, his eyes widened with pain. He fell to the ground face first, he was sleepy. But he knew that his friends would be safe, _"Sasuke…" _he looked over towards his best friend _"It's up to you now… I'm… done…" _

Sasuke fell to one knee holding his bleeding side. He looked at the half dead man in front of him. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time left; after all he only missed his heart by a few centimeters. Kenji tried to fight the darkness crawling over his vision; he couldn't let it end here.

He tried to move his hand towards the broken sword to his right but gave up, he was a noble man. He knew when to admit defeat. He looked up at the sky, _"Do the heavens cry me tears of sadness of tears of mockery as they laugh over my foolish actions…" _

"_You give me what I want I'll give you back your family…"_ _"I was a fool think a child could grant such a wish… only a god can bring back the dead."_

"You Uchiha…" Sasuke threw him a small glare, "Don't let your revenge blind you."

"What the hell do you know?" Sasuke roared with anger, no one knew what it was like to watch your family getting killed by your own brother.

"I know more that you; you're not the only one who's had their family taken away from them." Kenji smiled a little, "Funny how we lost our families by the same man…" Sasuke was about to shout at him.

"A ninja must see through deception, you can't let your anger blind you. Don't do what I, we, did…" Kenji looked over his dead comrade, closing his eyes.

"Don't taste the forbidden fruit of the devil…don't let sin…take over… your…life." the last of his breathe left his body as he fell into the eternal darkness of death.

His words rung in his head as he let his body fall. Sasuke closed his eyes; _you can't let your anger blind you._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun…" Sakura small foam shook; she was soaked to the bone. By the time she had calmed down the fight had ended. And lying next to the 2 men that attacked them were her best friends, half dead…

"Sa-sa-sakura…" She looked at Sasuke, she hand manage to drag his and Naruto's body under a tree away from the rain. She couldn't bare to look at him, she felt like it was her fault… her fault that he lost his eye.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed out, she tried to rub her blurry eyes. "If I hadn't come here, if 'sniff' if 'sniff'…" Sakura cried harder, "You wouldn't have gotten hurt. 'sniff' it's all my fault." she looked up at the sky. "I 'sniff' should just 'sniff' leave." she stood up.

"N-no!" she gasped and looked down at Naruto. With his good arm he grabbed her hand pulling her down with the little strength he had left. "S-Sakrua-chan, y-you c-cant leave." he coughed, "You can't leave, remember we promised that we'll always be together…" Naruto smiled up at her hiding all of his pain.

"And if anyone tries to hurt you again, Naruto and I… we won't let them take you." Sasuke promised.

"Big words, now tell me can you live up to them." the 3 jumped at the new voice. A man stood a few feet in front of them. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura; he didn't know whether to trust this man.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke picked up a stray weapon on the ground. The man ignored him and started walking closer to them. Sasuke froze when they were with in arm's length.

"Sakura come here darling." Sakura ran into the man's arms sobbing. The man's eyes soften as he stroked his daughter's hair. He looked at the young boys in front of him.

"Tell me boys, can you protect my daughter?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, your whole life like ice. Cold and cruel

Uchiha Sasuke, natural born leader. Lead and command the elements around you.

Sakura my heir, grow stronger, don't be afraid.

You 3 must not lose control… it will be your death."

* * *

'Beep' 'beep' Sasuke groaned; 'beep' 'beep'. He turned over on his bed… _"Wait bed!" _he sat up quickly regretting it as a sharp pain in his chest made him want to curl up in pain.

"I see you're awake." Sasuke looked towards the window.

"Kakashi…" said man closed his book and walked over to his student. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing in the tower." Sasuke grunted in response as he looked over his wounds. His right eye was covered in bandages must like how Kakashi's forehead proctor covered his eye. His whole torso was covered in bandages, a few cuts here and there but not much.

"Sasuke, what exactly happened in the forest?" Kakashi need to know more, "You guys showed up at the tower 2 days after the test started. All of you were covered with blood, when you opened your scroll… Iruka said that you guys fainted before he could even say anything."

Sasuke held his pounding head, '_what happened anyway,' _"Wait Kakashi what day is it today?"

"It is the 5th day of the chunin exams, the 3rd test will start soon." Sasuke jumped of his bed running to the closet, searching for his clothes.

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, "Sasuke, I need to know what happened. When I came in you, 3 were headed into surgery. Naruto's arm was barley on his body, Sakura lost over half of her blood supply and you, the medics were just able to save you right eye." Sasuke looked down, did he want to drag his own teacher into their world.

"Here." Kakashi sighed, handed him a bundle of clothing, he knew the young Uchiha wasn't going to talk, "I had to get you guy's new clothes, yours were all torn." Sasuke muttered a thank you and slipped into a pair of baggy dark washed jeans and a white button up shirt which he left open to reveal his bandaged chest. "Why didn't you tell me you all live together?"

Sasuke didn't meet his eye, "You never asked. Now where's Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi jerked his head towards the door and lead Sasuke down the hall.

"Oi, Oi, let me go! I have to get to the chunin exams!" Sasuke sighed when they stopped in front of a door. They didn't even bother to knock, when they got inside they saw Naruto tied to the bed.

"Dobe stop moving, you'll hurt your arm again." Sasuke scolded noticing Naruto's left arm and shoulder completely covered in bandages in a sling. Naruto stopped struggling, Kakashi cut him free of the ropes and handed him his clothes. A bright pair of orange sweat pants and a matching orange and black zip up vest.

Besides his arm Naruto wasn't to injured, after all he hand the Kyuubi on his side. They left the room and went to find Sakura.

They stopped in front of another door. "Naruto Sasuke as your teacher I have to know everything about you. From the records during your academy years… they are way off." he looked at his students, "I need to know what happened to you in the forest, how did you end up with such serious injuries? Who did you run into?"

"Kakashi can we talk about this after the test?" Sasuke asked walking into the room, and quickly making his way towards the bed. "Sakura."

The girl opened her eyes and smiled. With Sasuke's help she sat up, coughing a little. "Sasuke after this exam we will all talk and you 3 will tell me everything alright." they looked at each other and reluctantly nodded their head.

Sakura ran into the bathroom and changed into a kimono similar to the one she wore at the start of the 2nd test, the only difference was the obi. This one was a large black bow.

Outside the shadows started to dance, the scent of roses filled the air.

_Sometimes the truth __isn't what you want to hear._

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Plz review because it make me want to write more.

What will happen next?


	9. Preliminaries

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and had a great new year XD

* * *

"What do you mean preliminaries?" Kiba shouted as akamaru barked on top of his head. Their sickly proctor, Hayate Gekko, body was racked with a dry cough. All the genin teams were line up, from right to left. First was team 10, then team 8, team 7, Gai's team, Yamato's team, the sand siblings and lastly the 2 genin from the village hidden in the mist.

"There are too many of you, we need to thin it out. There will be many important people watching the chunin exams; we simply cannot waste their time. Some of you might not provide enough entertainment for them." another series of coughs racked his body. "Now then before we get started is there anyone who would wish to drop out of the chunin exams. Do not worry this wont effect your teammates." None of the genin moved.

Hayate nodded and turned to the people behind him, "Before we begin, Hokage-sama has something to say to you all." the third Hokage came up and gave them the speech on the impotents of the chunin exams. After he was finished he nodded his head to Hayate.

"Now then the first battle will start. If your name appears on the monitor…"

Kakashi watched his students like a hawk; he was against them continuing the chunin exams. There was always next year, but no, stubborn kids. Kakashi shook his heads; he was more amazed that they were able to wake up in such a short period. Even the strongest Jounin would have taken at least a week to recover, but then again his team is far from normal.

Kakashi sighed when he felt a certain angry presence coming closer. "Kakashi how could you let them continue. Didn't you see their injuries, their not ready for this." Iruka hissed. Iruka was every bit like a doting father, why can't he see that it was their choice not his.

"Iruka I gave them the option to quite by they wouldn't have it. Besides I know that they are well off on their own."

"Yes maybe Sasuke and Naruto but not Sakura. How do you know that they didn't force her to participate in the chunin exams? Sakura would do anything for Sasu…"

"That's were your wrong Iruka, they would never force Sakura to do anything she didn't want too. I know these kids; they would rather die than do something like that to her." Iruka was about to say something again when Hayate's loud coughing broke through the silenced.

"The first battle will be between

Sai

Vs.

Choji Akimichi.

Choji almost dropped the chip in his mouth when his jaw dropped. "Now then will the rest of you move up to the next floor as the participants get ready."

"Come one Choji you can do it!" Ino shouted over Choji as he kneeled on the ground, a gray cloud over him. Shikamaru sighed at his teammates; next to him their sensei Asuma shook his head.

"Come on Choji; try your best to win." Asuma kneeled next to the boy.

"It's no use, I'm going to lose." he said depressed. Then Asuma got an idea.

"How about this, if you will I'll treat you to BBQ…" before he could even finish Choji was up on his feet, fire burning in his eyes.

"Alright! BBQ here I come baby!" Asuma smiled as he led his team to the next floor.

'_Bribery, man Choji is way too easy to trick.' _Shikamaru said as he watched his teammate get all pumped up, both of them. _'Man I'm going to go deaf before this match even starts._' he covered his ears as he glared at his screaming teammate. Ino was so loud, Man what a drag.

Hayate looked at both of the genin, "Now then before we start everyone understands the rules. Good then let the first preliminary match begin!" Neither genin moved.

Sweat rolled down the side of Choji's face, _'Man,' _he thought to himself, _'Why doesn't this guy move, hell blink. What is he, a robot?'_ Sai just gave him a fake smile.

'_Remember Sai you must make it to the final round of the chunin exams. I will not accept failure.'_Sai sighed and started searching through his ninja pouch, when he found what he was looking for he got on one knee. He unrolled the scroll on the ground and got his paint ready.

"What is he going to paint a picture or something?" Suigetsu asked out loud. Yamato watched his student like a hawk. He always knew Sai had talent like no other, now its time for him to show it.

Sai dipped his brush into the ink and slowly started to paint. Choji watched him nervously, should he attack him know or wait and see what happens.

"Oi Chouji! Don't just stand there you fatass. Attack him!" Choji's ears twitched, a vein popped on his forehead as the taboo word echoed through his head.

"I am not FAT!" he roared. Shikamaru sighed again. Choji clasped his hands together in a hand sign. Sai finished his drawing and waited for Choji to make his move.

"Expansion jutsu." Choji's body expanded, Sai watched him carefully, one hand on his scroll the other in front of his face ready with a hand sign. Choji huffed, "Human bolder!" his head arms and legs retracted into his body. With a sudden burst of charka his round body started rolling at Sai at high speeds. Sai watched him for a moment before jumping into the air, his scroll flapping behind him. Choji stopped a few feet in front of the wall just as Sai landed.

"What's wrong fatass, can't aim right?" Choji stopped rolling, above him Shikamaru let out a deep sigh.

"He done for now… what a drag." Choji started spinning faster, and faster and faster. Sai made a single hand sign, waiting for the right moment to strike. "CHUBBIES RULE!!!" Choji roared as he rolled towards Sai.

"Ninja Art; super beasts scroll." ink like lions rose from the scroll in his hand, charging at Choji. They all dispelled when they made impact, splattering ink all over Choji. Choji slipped a little and stopped, leaving a perfect opening from Sai.

"Ink Snake." the ink on Choji started forming into snakes before turning into rope. Choji tried to roll away but he was tied down tight.

"Oi teme, that kind of looks like your technique." this caught Kakashi's attention.

"_So, the little Uchiha is hiding something…"_

"Putting his charka into a medium so that he can control it at his will." Sakura looked back at Sasuke as she leaned into the rail. "It's a lot like yours but," a small wicked smile appeared on her lips, "it looks like he has complete control over it. Maybe he could teach you a thing or two…" Sasuke growled slightly and continued to watch the fight.

Sai's ink snakes continued to tightened their grip on Choji, soon enough their grip was so tight that Choji had to return to his normal form.

"This fight is over, man what a drag." Shikamaru yawned as Sai drew his tantō. Choji started to tremble with every step Sai took. When Sai was about a foot away from him, Choji panicked and threw his hand over his head, bracing himself.

"Man really, these leaf nins are pathetic." Suigetsu whined as he sipped his water bottle.

Sai raised his tantō over his head and… hit Choji's head with the end. Choji fell to the ground unconscious and drooling.

"And the winner is Sai." Sai walked up to his teammates, good he was one step closer to completing his mission.

"Oi, you think he's dead?" Naruto started nudging Choji with his foot.

"What are you doing down here?" Shikamaru asked as he helped Asuma lift Choji up. Choji didn't need any medical check ups. He was completely fine, aside from the growing bump on top of his head.

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked worriedly over at him. His fist was clenched tightly on the rail as stole a glace at Sai.

"_Hn, are techniques are alike, but he has better control…Che, what's his secret…_He _never really explained how our powers worked. Hn oh well…"_ Sasuke absentmindedly brought a hand up to his injured right eye.

Hayate cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Now then let us move on to the next round…" Naruto and Lee were jumping up and down, hoping for their name to be called out.

"The next battle will be…

Haku

Vs

Ami

Haku calmly made his way to the ground floor when his sensei, Zabuza, stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Haku don't forget…" Haku nodded his head.

"I will not fail…" he jumped down.

Suigetsu snorted, "Man Haku, such a goodie goodie…" this earned him a hard slap to the back of the head by Zabuza. "Hey what was that for?"

"What your mouth. You should fallow Haku's example, remember you have the same…" Suigetsu waved him off.

"Yeah yeah…"

On the ground floor the 2 genin meet face to face. Hayate looked between the 2. Haku was calm and collected, his arms crossed over his chest. Just by the way this girl dress he knew that it was going to be an easy fight.

Her clothes my fit a regular Shinobi, but the makeup, accessories and the amount of perfume on her was just unneeded. Haku could tell this girl was not fit to be a ninja let alone be in the chuunin exams.

"_It's amazing how she made it this far…but," _he looked up at her pale teammate as well as the girl next to him, _"It looks like he carried the team. That girl next to him is no better than this one. And I was hoping for a real challenge." _Haku slid into a fighting stance and waited for Hayate's signal to begin.

"Let the 2nd match, Haku vs. Ami, begin!"

Ami charged at Haku with a kunai in her hand. Haku caught her wrist and pulled her down before sending her flying. Ami pushed her self up, wiping the blood for her chin.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" Haku ignored the girl's taunt.

"It does not matter whether you are male or female, on the battle field they are all the same." he disappeared, suddenly appearing at her side, sending her flying with a punch to her face.

"Whoa, he's fast." Kiba commented as Haku disappeared again only to appear next to Ami for a split second before she flew away.

Ami pushed herself. Her knees were shaking and she was huffing for breath. _"Come on Ami, we just started! Come on, cant look weak in front of Sasuke-kun." _she looked up to the second floor, hoping that _her _Sasuke-kun was watching.

"Oi teme, were you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started heading for the stairs, not even paying attention to the fight.

"I need to change the bandages on my stomach quick." He pointed to a bit of blood seeping through the many layers of bandages on his body.

"Aren't you going to watch the fight?" Sasuke turned to the fight for a second, his eye accidentally meeting Ami's.

"No this fight was over before it even started." Ami was heart broken, she could feel tear well up in her eyes.

"Pathetic…" she turned to her right and she was suddenly looking up at the ceiling. The pounding in her head seemed to grow with every second. "And you call yourself a Shinobi…" Haku clenched his fists.

"Do you think being a ninja is all child's play? Do you even know what being a Shinobi is really all about?" Ami slowly sat up. She tried to stand up but her knees wouldn't let her. Haku sneered at her.

"Well… let me girl do you even know what the true meaning of being a Shinobi means?" Ami didn't answer him, only glared.

Haku could almost laugh at the pathetic look on her face. The boy was right; this fight was over before it even started. Oh well, might as well have some fun. Haku took out a hand full of senbon, throwing them all the Ami with lightning fast speed.

Ami let out a cry of pain as the senbons left shallow cuts on her skin. On the second floor Sakura frowned.

"She really gives other kunoichi a bad name. Crying out for such a small wound." Sakura puffed her cheeks, a pout on her lips. "She shouldn't even be in the chuunin exams…"

"And you think you'll be any better forehead girl?" Ino taunted as she walked up to team 7. Sakura leaned on the rail.

"I know I could do much, much better than you could." Sakura answered lazily earning her a growl from Ino.

"What you say fore…"

"Yamanaka, leave my teammate alone." Ino looked up and blushed. Sasuke ignored her and stood next to Sakura. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the love-struck girl in front of him. Really sometimes he cures his good looks.

Sasuke looked down on the battle. The floor was now littered with senbons and Ami's body was covered in small cuts. Sasuke watched Haku throw another handful of needles at Ami's body, not a single one pierced her, only leaving shallow cuts.

"Strange, he's not hitting any pressure points but it looks like he's aiming for them." Neji mumbled.

"It looks like he's just playing." Tenten added. This match was getting dull.

Suigetsu frowned as he watch his teammate have his fun while he could only watch and drink his water. "Come on Haku, end this already." Suigetsu whined as he slouched onto the rail.

Soon Ami's body was covered in small cuts and the ground around her was littered with senbons. She was panting for breath while Haku didn't even break a sweat.

"Give up already. Or I'll end you." Haku slowly walked up to her.

"Man what a total waste of time. We didn't even get to see any of his jutsu or any of his skills." Naruto whined.

"This battle was not a waste, there was something to learn." Kakashi explained.

"The only thing we learned was that he was fast." Naruto started. "Not that helpful." Next to him Sakura's eyes kept flashing from emerald to ruby. Her breathing started to get heavy and the ever growing pain in her neck was making it hard for her to think.

Her hands tighten around the rail, her knuckles turning white. Every breath was pained and heavy. Her senses were growing dim and numb. The world around her started to fade into darkness.

"Sakura…" Sakura jumped when she felt and hand lay on her shoulder. Sasuke watched her with concern eyes. He alone with Kakashi and Naruto noticed Sakura's sudden change.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked, she looked sickly pale. Sakura calmed her breath before giving them a small smile.

"What happened?"

"You started spacing out, and you didn't respond when we called your name." Naruto shouted.

"Dobe no need to shout." Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well you did suffer from extreme blood loss in the 2nd part of the chuunin exams. Are you sure you still want to continue?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't want to be left behind." Sakura looked down on the bottom floor. Haku was walking around picking up his weapons while Ami was getting her injuries dressed. They weren't serious enough for her to be brought to the hospital.

Sakrua blinked. "What happened?"

"Well while you were spaced out, Ami had forfeited the fight making Haku the winner." Sasuke playfully poked Sakura's forehead earning him a pout. "A ninja should never drop their guard."

---

"Now then let us begin our 3rd match…" Hayate cleared his throat, turning his attention to the board above him as it start choosing 2 random names.

_A beautiful flower hidden, surround with thorns_

_The flower grows in the shadows of the thorns_

_Beautiful _

_Fragile_

_Hidden in the blood soaked thorns_

"_I won't let them take you away…" _Sasuke looked over at Sakura's tense body, worried.

"And the next battle

Haruno Sakura

Vs.

Sabaku no Temari

Sakura jumped at the sound of her name. Across from her Temari smirked, she jumped down. Sakura pushed herself up over the rail ready to jump off.

"Sakrua wait…" Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. He started deeply into her eyes. Sakura gave him a soft smile, pushed his hand off and jumped down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked over at his brother/rival.

"I have a bad feeling…"

"The third match, Sakura and Temari, please step forward." the two faced each other. Temari had a bored look on her face, _'If this girl is anything like that last one, I'm not expecting much. These leaf genin are pathetic' _she thought_._ Sakrua on the other hand looked pained, one hand gripping the right side of her neck. Hayate looked the two girls.

On the 2nd floor Lee and Naruto were rooting for Sakura. "This will be an interesting fight. Haruno-san showed potential on our mission together." Neji whispered.

"Begin!" Hayate jumped back, giving the girls space.

Sakrua didn't raise her head; she didn't even hear the signal to begin. "Well are you just going to stand their all day or what?" Temari watched the girl jump in surprise.

Sakura raised her head, _'Get a hold on your self…ignore it…just ignore it…pain is…__Make this girl suffer…"_Sakura's eyes widened. She bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her face.

Hayate looked at the unmoved girls, "What's wrong…please begin." Temari frowned at the unmoved girl in front of her.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Sakura raised her hands in front of her, her head still bowed. "Hm, what…" before she could finish Sakura's shadow came to life. It started to rise from the ground, taking the shape of vines before rushing at Temari.

Temari smirked, "Che, so you're not like your little leaf friend, but…" Temari watched the vines come closer. In a gust of wind the vines were cut and Sakura slid back. "You're going to have to do better than that." Temari held her fan behind her; one moon/start could be seen.

"She cut them? She cut Sakrua's shadow! You can't cut shadows!" Naruto screamed throwing his hand in the air. Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Dobe shut up. Did you forget Sakura's shadow is solid." Naruto rubbed the bump on his head.

"Solid…What?" Sasuke was tempted to smack Naruto again.

"How do you not know that?"

"What, she just started using her shadow as a weapon again." Naruto whined. Kakashi listen to his students, keeping mental notes on everything they said.

Sasuke turned back to the fight but nothing had happened yet. Both of them were in the same places as before. "You right but still you should know. Sakura pours her charka into her shadow, making it solid. It naturally takes the shape of rose vines…" Sasuke trailed off.

"This is the first of the stars/moons. 2 more and its over." Sakura fell to one knee, placing one hand into her shadow.

"We'll see about that…" Sakura raised her hand, out of the shadows a long sword started to form into her hand. She stood up and held the sword in front of her, a smirk on her face. Her ruby eyes flashed with excitement.

"Amazing, Sakrua-san is truly amazing." Lee complemented. Naruto leaned on the rail with his whole body while Sasuke was leaning with one arm.

"Sakrua doesn't carry a ninja pouch let alone a shuriken holster." Sasuke started.

"She goes into battle without weapons?" Neji asked.

"Yes and no. she does not carry weapons but she can make them. As long as there are shadows."

"Very impressive. So what are you going to do now?" Temari asked. Sakura gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm going to kill you now." Temari's eyes widened. In a split second Sakrua had disappeared only to appear behind Temari, swing her sword at Temari's neck.

At the last second Temari ducked, a few of her hairs were cut off. She spun around and opened her fan to the next star/moon. With one swing of her fan she blew Sakrua into the air.

Temari smirked as she watched Sakrua's body sail in the air. "What the…?" Her smug look was replaced with surprise. Sakura's body started to melt into hundreds and hundreds of what looked like flower petals.

It started to rain red rose petals around Temari. "Is that all you've got?" Temari turned around to see Sakura stand straight with her sword behind her.

Temari smirked at her, "I like you more and more girly. Maybe there is some talent here in the leaf."

Kankuro smirked, "There she goes again with her attitude."

"Well girly, there's only one star/moon left. This is your last move, make it count." But Sakura didn't hear her.

Sakura brought one hand to her head, wanting somehow to stop the loud pounding. She dropped her sword, making it disappear into her shadow. Now one hand was gripping her head while the other gripped her neck, trying to somehow dull the pain. She let out a few whimpers of pain as she sank to her knees.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" but she didn't hear them; the pain was too much, completely numbing her senses.

"Oi girly what's wrong?" Temari shouted. "Your not done yet are you?" she didn't get a reply. She signed and lifted her fan. "Man and I was hoping for some kind of fight out of you too." Temari opened her fan to reveal the last star/moon.

She raised the fan over her head; "Whirlwind Attack." blade like winds blew Sakura into the wall, cutting her clothes. She slid to the ground unmoved.

"Sakrua! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from above.

"Che, so loud." A small cough brought Temari's attention back to Sakura. Her head was bowed and her legs were shaky as she pushed her self up. "So you still got some fight in you. To bad cause this fight is over." Temari sent another whirlwind attack at Sakura.

Soon the wind started to die down. Temari's, as well as some others, eyes widened. "Were did she go!" Temari started looking around. Were Sakura once stood, only one of her torn up sleeves was left.

Temari couldn't find a single trace of her. She just disappeared into thin air. "Did you really have to cut up my kimono like that? And I just got it too." Every looked at the statues. Sitting on the very top was Sakura, her head still bowed.

She started pulling off her torn clothes, first her sleeve, the ribbon on her neck, the sash on waist, her kimono and her boots. When she was done she was left in dark washed jean shorts and a red formfitting tank top which exposed her flat stomach.

"I really didn't want it to come to this…" Sasuke's eye widen in realization.

"Sakura! Sakura don't do it!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Uchiha's weren't known to show any emotion, but Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about was the moving marks on her skin. Sakura gripped her shoulder again; she could feel the sudden surge of charka.

Kakashi's eye widened. "What's going on?"

Sakura gripped her shoulder tighter; the charka was building up, slowly spreading through her body. She was losing, losing control…

Sakura slowly raised her head, and opened her eyes. A coy smirk dressed her pink lips. She crossed her legs, raising one hand above her head.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as dark blurs started to circle around Sakura.

"What are those?" Temari noticed her shadow under her start twitching. "Those aren't just blurs, their shadows. Our shadows." Sakura smiled at her.

"Their not your shadows, they're mine now." all the shadows started crawling up her body to her hand. The came together into a large, dark, ball. The ball started to move as Sakura's charka molded the mass into a new shape.

"No way…" Temari trailed off. The shadows were done, now molded into a weapon.

Sakura smiled, letting her new weapon swing freely below her as she held it by the end of the staff.

"Let's get this fight started." Sakura giggled, the marks on her skin resembled vines on a rose. They wrapped around right arm and leg. On her neck a mark, which resembled a blooming rose, glowed an eerie red before turning dulling to black.

Her scythe swinging like a pendulum below her.

* * *

Plz review XD

You get muffins!

-Sella


	10. Petals in the Wind vr 2

Ok so yeah I know I haven't really been updating...

But yeah now its going to change and im going to start working again

So this is a rewrite of chapter 10

Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Red eyes that held a knowing look. Caught in a deep, drawn in whether you like it or not. It felt like they could see right through you. To you very soul. Reading you, learning everything about you from one glance.

A smirk pulled at the corner of her full lips. At that very second Temari felt a heavy weight falling on her chest. She hunched forward grabbing her shirt. Every breath she took came hard and painful. She could still feel Sakura gaze on her. Temari knew Sakura still had that smirk on her face as she held her scythe. In the fake lighting it seemed to glow and move. Part of the beautifully deadly weapon seemed to shift in place but stayed in the shape.

"Sasuke, Naruto start talking." Kakashi demanded, never in his life had he seen a jutsu like this. Neither boy turned away from the fight. "If you don't start talking I'll call of this fight."

"Kakashi we had a deal, we didn't have to talk until the test was over." Sasuke answered slowly.

"I am you teacher, I have the right to know."

"It's her bloodline…" Naruto whispered, but Kakashi caught it.

_'What, a bloodline…'_ he stole a glance at his student, more importantly the marks on her body, _'those marks almost look like the curse mark…no…he dropped the research, deeming it too dangerous.'_ Kakashi frowned under his mask, but he had no choice. Even if he was her teacher, he had no right to stop her. This is her fight and her fight alone. This is her chance to prove herself as a ninja of the leaf.

Sakura watch Temari's shaken form, like she had seen death in the face. Sakura's face fell blank as she lifted her newly formed scythe to rest on her shoulders. She could feel her small shoulders bruise with its weight. But it didn't matter; pain was part of life, having learned that from a young age.

She knew many of her prior injuries were starting to act up. The sting of her wounds as they reopened, the feeling of blood seeping through the many layers of bandages around her body, it wasn't there. She was completely lost, numb and empty.

Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her next move. She slowly stood up, her eyes once again meeting her opponent. Challenging her, do you dare continue? She seemed to understand.

Temari stood up slowly, picking up her fan. She straightened herself out, before whipping open her fan. All 3 stars/moons shown, she wasn't about to lose. "Bring it on." she challenged.

"As you wish…" to the second, Temari's fan stopped the sharp scythe from slicing off her head. The genin didn't even notice Sakrua's sudden moment, only aware of her position by the sound of the two weapon's clashing. The jounin and Hokage were just able to see her sudden movement, but it was all just a blur.

Sakura added more fore to her scythe before pulling away and disappearing again. Temari looked around, but she didn't need to see her to attack her. "Whirlwind attack." but this time it was different, the wind was more fierce, and more spread out. She could see flower petals flying in the wind, she was close.

When the wind died down Sakura reappeared on top of the statue. Temari gave a small smirk when she noticed the thin line of blood on the girl's cheek._ 'Hn, good I'm making progress. Even if I can't see her I can still hit her. That last attack didn't take that much charka but I have to be careful, I only scratched her cheek. Maybe…' _her train of though was cut off when black vines came shooting towards her.

Temari back flipped to avoid them_, 'Their slower…'_ she slid back noting that the vines weren't coming any closer_. 'So that's it, all the shadows in the room are in that scythe. The one that was chasing me was her own.' _Temari looked up at the girl who was glaring at her, _'I've got you know.'_ she opened her fan. _'As long as I stay 5ft away, that the max for her own shadow. If she loses her scythe I'll have a chance.' _

"Whirlwind Attack!" the wind was just as fierce as before. Everyone in the arena covered their eyes. Sakura brought one arm to cover her face, the other one holding her weapon. If she let go she could go flying. A few moments later the wind died down, the bandages around her body started to come undone.

"5ft right," Sakura looked over at Temari, "The only shadow you have is your own. 5ft is its limit." Sakura started at her for a moment, silence fell between them.

"Hahaha," everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She jumped down, "Your right, you're the first to notice. Not even Sasuke-kun or Naru-nii noticed." she giggled out. She closed her eyes and smiled, "it's the first time I've used this inside… the sun is a much better light source than florescent lights."

"Because it's indoors the shadows aren't natural. They are much slower and weaker." Sasuke started to mumble, "It also means it takes up double the amount of charka to form and mold the shadows." Kakashi looked down at his student.

"What bloodline is this…? The only clan that use shadow base attacks is the Nara clan. But even that can't take it to this level."

"We don't know."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked after hearing his family name.

"We don't know as in we don't know. Sakura never told us anything about her clan, and if we tried she wouldn't answer us." Naruto answered. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Man it would be a lot easier to learn how to use this stupid ar…" Naruto let out a cry of pain. He was curled on the floor holding his head. "What the hell was that for teme!" he glared at Sasuke who towered over him.

"You talk too much…"

Sakura continued to watch Temari, waiting for her to make her move. Her grip on her scythe tightens as black spots appeared in her vision. She started feeling light headed and it was getting hard to tell up from down. The extra blood loss from days before was taking its toll. She almost gagged at the copper taste that filled her mouth. Sakura smiled to herself leaning on her scythe.

"What the?" Temari watched as the scythe seemed to fall apart. Dark masses seemed to fall off it and land around Sakura, who in turn did nothing but watch.

Parts of the blade just fell off into a heap before returning to their rightful owners. Sakura lifted up what was left of her scythe and started twirling it, faster and faster. She struck her new weapon to the ground, creating a small indent on the floor. In her hand was a newly formed trident. It was less straining on her already low levels of chakra but it was much lighter than the scythe, she could easily be blown away by another wind attack.

"Hn, a new weapon isn't going to help you. You and I both know that you're at your limit. Give it up already." Sakura ignored her and readied her weapon, the dark spots were getting bigger and she knew Temari was right, she was at her limit.

The sand nin took a step back and attacked, sending another harsh wind at the girl. And as Sakura feared, she could feel herself starting to lift up off the ground. She quickly stabbed the ground and held onto her weapon until the wind would stop. She tried to shield her eyes from the wind; she could see the loose bandages on her body being to fly away from her body, exposing her injuries to the harsh chakra infused wind. She flinched when the stiches began to pull away, she was in serious danger.

Temari smirked, she was close, her last attack had more chakra in it and would last much longer but she too was reaching her limit. At best she had enough chakra for 2 maybe 3 more attacks. But to be honest she wouldn't mind losing to the girl in front of her. She had put up a great fight despite her obvious handicap. She had heard the girl's sensei speaking with the other teachers about his team's injuries; it had amazed her that this girl had even woken up on time for the exam.

Finally the wind had stopped, Temari watched as Sakura remained unmoved, many of her injuries were now reopened and she was once again bleeding. She was surprised when Sakura began to stand up; Sakura saw this as an opening and attacked. Before Temari could turn around she flew forward with a solid hit to her mid back. The attack made her lose her grip on her weapon and before she would recover Sakura was already standing on over her with her trident pressing on the back of Temari's neck. The older girl froze; she knew she had lost the match.

Hayate looked between the two girls before he called the match, "The match is over the winner is Haruno Sakura!" the moment her name was called out Sakura fell to her knees, her trident melted back to shadows and returned to their owners. She was dizzy, everything was blurry and numb. But she could still feel the burning sensation of the marks retreating from her skin. She let out a sign of relief when the pain stopped and she promptly collapsed into her sensei's waiting arms.

Kakashi's faced softened when he saw the peaceful look on his student's face, she had done better than he had expected her too. During her fight more secrets were reviled but the mystery only thickened. He looked at his other students who flanked the girl's other side, worried expressions dressing their faces. He would get answers from them, sooner or later.

Soon the medics arrived to take Sakura away, her wounds would need to be stitched again and she would need another blood transfusion. Kakashi nodded his head; it was still a miracle that his team even woke up from their injuries. He turned to Sasuke and Naruto, offering them a small smile.

"Don't worry Sakura will be just fine, the medics will take good care of her. Right now you two need to focus on your own match. You wouldn't want to be left behind now would you?" This got their spirits up, if only slightly. Kakashi ruffled their hair and lead them to the upper floor so the next match could begin.

* * *

"Man I'm pumped after watching that great match. I really hope I'm next."

"Yes youthful Tenten, Sakura-chan's youthful battle was indeed inspiring!" Neji groaned at Lee's antics. He watched as the electronic board chose the next match. Finally it stopped on two names.

Hayate's scratchy voice broke through the silence, "Next match Hyuga Neji vs Karin." Neji once again groaned his cured fate. He was hoping for a bit of a challenge, but no he was stuck fighting and Uchiha fan girl. He looked at said boy who smirked at him, _better you than me_. Neji jumped down, curing his luck.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Neji's dismay, but it was going to be a short and easy match. He knew Karin wouldn't stand a chance against the Hyuga. He was barely paying attention to the match, his mind wondering to Sakura.

_She had lost control so easily; it's not like her to do that. Naruto I could understand, but not Sakura, she would never risk it. Did __**He **__cause this, is he to blame. With his sudden appearance after all of these years, what could he be after? What is he planning? _A dull throbbing pain behind his injured right eye pulled him away from his thoughts for a moment. _And these injuries; what is __**He**__ trying to say, if anything. Is __**He **__just playing us?_

Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling in his gut; he knew there was something wrong. _**His **_sudden appearance was unnerving but they had greater things at hand. He looked to his sensei; he was getting too close, asking too many questions. Should they tell him, could they trust him with their secrets? Kakashi wasn't the only one with unsolved questions.

Just as Sasuke predicted the match was over, Neji coming out the winner clearly pissed. Karin was slightly battered and knocked out; her sensei brought her up to the upper floor the rest. She, like her other female teammate, did not need any medical attention and would be fine on her own.

Everyone turned their attention to the monitor once again, waiting for the next two names to appear. Sasuke watched, wanting to get everything done and over with, after his match he planned on leaving to check on Sakura. With _**him **_around, he didn't feel safe leaving her on her own. Even if _**he **_was her father.

A wicked grin was on Naruto's face, he clearly wanted some action. He hated waiting, seeing Sakura fight. Watching her unleash her power excited him, even if it was only a sliver of her true potential. It was enough to get his adrenalin pumping. He could feel the demon inside of him stirring with anticipation, and under his bandages arm he could feel _it _burning, ready to be used and unleashed. He wanted to see blood, and he wasn't the only one.

On the other side of the room, Gaara was almost panting. His own demon stirring inside of him, it wanted blood to flow. The pink haired girls blood, it's scent still lingered in the air, it smelt different. Almost like roses, it was almost intoxicating, but not enough to drown the pounding at the back of his head. He gripped the railing in front of him, he too was going to lose control.

Finally the board stopped, everyone gasped. Ino began to shake. "The next match, Yamanaka Ino vs Subaku Gaara." She could feel the killer intent in Gaara's chakra; she jumped when her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino you don't have to do this, you can just drop out." It was a reassuring note as she watched Gaara appear on the lower level ready to fight.

"He's right Ino, if you don't feel ready…" Shikamaru was cut off by the girl herself.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to take him on!" Her teammate glared at her, damn her stubbornness and pride.

"Think about it Ino, don't let your pride get in the way. No one would think badly of you if you pulled out right now." This only fueled the girl's anger. She was about to say something but she Asuma still had more to say, "There is a very real change that you could die fighting him, Ino think about it!"

The thought of death racked her mind; she began to tremble again, more severally than before. She didn't want to die, not now, she was still young, had so much to do still. "I-i…."

* * *

Should Ino fight Gaara or back out? Tell me what you guys think


End file.
